No Fear
by defan777
Summary: Bullying was something that Dawn was accustomed to as well as being alone. But all that begins to change when she moves into the city of Wawanakwa. She begins to realize when she starts making friends and enjoying herself, that she shouldn't be afraid or
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfiction that I have ever written. I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or Total Drama in its entirety. On that note, I've always wanted to write a fanfiction about Total Drama because it's been a series that I've enjoyed since it first came out. I especially wanted to write about one of the characters, Dawn. I have always been interested in the mystery that is Dawn and her character in general. I hope that you enjoy this as much as I have writing it. This is the first chapter in my fanfiction "No Fear".**

Chapter 1: Meeting Someone New

August 15th, 2012

"Dawn, are you alright?' my mother asked.

"Oh yes mother, I'm just a bit tired is all." I said with a sight.

"Really Dawn, are you sure?' my mother asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Mother, really, I'm alright." I repeated.

'Well then, are you excited to be in a new town?" she asked me obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, I am a bit excited for the opportunity to try something new." "Now mother, would you mind if I get some sleep, I am a bit tired like I said earlier?" I asked wearily.

"Go ahead, I'll wake you up when we're close to Wawanakwa." she said happily.

I turned to the right side of the passenger's seat and looked out the window. I began to think about what lead to this sudden move. I remembered back in the last town I had lived in (some small town a few miles away from Ontario I believe, I don't remember the name to it exactly), I was getting bullied and harassed for being "different". It didn't bother me at first, but as the year progressed, it started to trouble me a little bit. All I did to them was read their auras, tea leaves and spend all my time in the woods and that lead them to calling me a witch and a hippie. Without having friends, I struggled with those hateful words they spewed, so I ended up spending all my time in the woods. The woods were the only safe haven I had from people and the only friends I had were the animals that lived in them. My mother began to question me upon hearing that all I ever did in school was read auras and tea leaves.

I could tell that she was not happy upon hearing this, but she became even more upset upon hearing that people were bullying me for me just being me. I was questioned many times about why I was doing nothing about it, to which I always replied that I would never try to hurt people, even if they hurt me. Well, she finally had enough when I came home one day about the end of the last school year in tears. She asked me what was wrong. I told her that I wish I could've done something to help these people who had been so mean to me. My mother was so angry with my answer that she sold our house and told me that we were moving far away from this place. That leads me to now, sitting in the car, wishing that I could've had a chance to help those people.

3 Hours Later

"Dawn…Dawn?" my mother said.

"Yes Mother?" I said sluggishly.

"You need to wake up honey." we're here, she said.

I awoke to see that we had indeed arrived. The house I noticed looked very old, but I didn't complain. I understood that my mother could only afford so much (she worked as an artist and sometimes she'd make a lot of money, and sometimes she wouldn't). I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door. As I did this, I looked at what was around the house. It was a forest.

"Oh mother, did you get this house just because you knew I'd want to be near the woods?" I asked surprised.

"Well I did take that into account, now could you reach into the trunk and take you things upstairs, feel free to choose whatever room you'd like." my mother said.

I started going to the trunk. When I reached into it, I grabbed the box labeled "Dawn's Things". I then hurried to the door (as I had not expected that I had so much stuff just in this one box). The inside of the house looked almost as old as the outside did, except that the inside wasn't falling apart necessarily as bad as the outside was, but I really didn't mind. I climbed up the stairs and decided to put my stuff onto the nearest room to the stairs. After I put my box of things down, I went back down the stairs to see that my mother was waiting for me.

"Dawn, oh I'm glad to see you, would you like to meet your new neighbors?" she asked.

"I'd love to." I replied.

My mother then led me outside to the car. I could see a man and woman with who I could only assume was their daughter.

"Well hey there new neighbor." the man said happily.

"We just wanted to come over and welcome you to our neighborhood…oh how rude of us to not introduce ourselves, I'm Jessica Campbell, this is my husband Wayne, and our daughter Zoey." she said.

"I'm Mary Bouchard and this is my daughter Dawn." my mother replied.

"Well Zoey, how bout you go and help Dawn unpack her things, get to know her a little." Mr. Campbell said.

"Sure Dad!" Zoey said happily.

"Dawn, show her up to your room." my mother said.

"Yes mother."

I began to walk back into the house with Zoey following. She seemed really nice from what I could read from her aura and from her appearance. She had red hair and wore a flower in her hair. She dressed in clothes I wouldn't normally see on someone. I could tell that she was a bit different from people, like me.

"So Dawn, why don't you tell me a little about yourself." said Zoey as we arrived at my room.

"Well, I like to read people's auras and tea leaves, I enjoy spending time in the woods, and being around animals." I said calmly.

I noticed that Zoey had a confused look on her face.

"I can tell that you might be a bit weirded out to hear someone say that." I said.

"Oh I'm so sorry; it's just that I didn't expect that at all, I think that's really interesting." she said very happily. "Would you read my aura?"

"Oh, I'd love to." I said ecstatically. I was a bit surprised to hear that from someone. I don't think I've ever heard anyone tell me they'd let me read their aura. I began to get closer to her and looked her straight in the eyes (to which she moved back a little). After a few minutes of doing this, I finally said something.

"You have a very bright red aura. You're very passionate about the things and people you love and also about everything that you do. I can tell that you also seem to be very apologetic about things, even when you don't need to apologize about it."

"Wow, you're very good at that." said an astonished Zoey.

"Why thank you, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I said happily.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Well, more like the only nice thing anyone has ever said to me." I said.

"Oh Dawn." said a now saddened Zoey. She then did something I didn't expect. She gave me a hug.

"You don't have many friends do you?" she asked.

"Not really, I don't think I've ever had a friend." I said a little disheartened.

"I'm sorry, well that changes now!" she said loudly. "I'll be your friend!"

Before I could say something about how surprised I was to hear that,

"Zoey, it's time to go home." her mother called.

"Alright mom, I'll be down in a second." she called back. "Dawn, before I leave, I'm gonna be watching a movie tomorrow with my boyfriend Mike and our friend Cameron, and I was wondering if you'd like to come over and watch it with us as well?"

"Sure, I'd like that." I said.

"Great!" she yelled. "Just come by my house around six, I'll see you there!" she said happily.

She then got up and walked down the stairs. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I began to walk down the stairs to see that my mother was waiting.

"So, what did you two talk about?" my mother asked curiously.

"She just wanted to get to know me…and she also wants me to go watch a movie with her tomorrow." I said calmly.

"Dawn, did you make a friend?" my mother asked.

"I think I did." I said. I quickly told my mother that I was tired and wanted to go to bed. As I didn't have a bed yet, I just took a blanket and crawled up into one of the corners in my room. Before I fell asleep, one thing kept going through my mind that night, one of the last things Zoey had said to me.

"I'll be your friend."

**Well that's Chapter 1 for all of you. I hoped that you enjoyed it, and I apologize if it is a bit stale or bland in any way. I'd love to get some feedback on this, so don't be afraid to review it and tell me what you enjoyed and what I can improve on. Chapter 2 will come out shortly in the nearby future.**

**Enjoy!,**

**Defan777**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I appreciate all the views that I've gotten over the past few days on my story. I wouldn't have guessed 80 views, I was more thinking along the lines of 20 but I really am happy to see that this is being viewed. I would like some reviews and such but hey, I'm not complaining. Like I said, I do not own anything and this is all purely fiction. Now here is Chapter 2 of No Fear. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A Helping Hand

August 16th, 2012

I awoke early the next morning to a rumbling sound coming from outside. I had no idea what could be making that sound at six in the morning. I slowly crept towards my window, only to see that it was simply the moving trucks coming in with all our stuff from our old house. I wanted to go back to sleep really, but my mother called me.

"Dawn…Dawn, are you up yet?" she called.

"Yes mother, I'm awake now." I said hazily.

"Well when you're ready, come downstairs, I'll need your help bringing in all this stuff from the trucks outside." she said.

"Alright mother, let me do something first." I said. As soon as I finished saying that, I began to reach for something I had packed in the box from my mom's car. My tea leaves. Now something that I enjoy to do, besides reading auras, is reading my tea leaves. They usually tend to be right except on a few occasions. I generally don't do this at school (as I've learned, people think that's even creepier than me reading their auras), so I do this before I do anything in the morning just to see what's ahead of me that day. I put them into an empty cup that I had in the box as well and begun to read them.

"You will…help someone make a difficult decision." I wondered who I could help with this decision seeing as I only knew my mother and Zoey. When I thought about Zoey, I remembered that I had to go over to her house around six today. Thinking about that made me a little giddy inside, something I was not really accustomed to unless it involved being in the woods with my forest friends.

"Dawn, are you coming?" my mother asked impatiently.

"Oh yes mother, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." I said not realizing I zoned out a little bit thinking about all this.

I hurried downstairs to find my mother was waiting for me with boxes already on the floor.

"I'm glad you decided to get up, now take these boxes and put them in your room." she said.

"Yes mother… mother, I was wondering, I never got an answer to this though I don't remember asking, is it alright that I go to Zoey's house around six… I know it's kind of rude to ask considering we're unpacking and all but…." I said.

"Oh why of course dear, she said." "You'll just have to do some more unpacking tomorrow but I don't mind that at all… I think it's good that you're making friends already; it's definitely a reassuring sign." she said with a sigh of relief.

So for the next almost 12 hours, I spent the day bringing in boxes and unpacking them. Finally, it was almost six. My mother let me stop unpacking about an hour before this so I could get ready to go. As soon as I was ready, all she told me was to be home around a reasonable time and to enjoy myself. I began walking out the door and unto the driveway to notice that it looked very nice outside. The cool wind was blowing and the stars were about to come out. I will say that this town does have some natural beauty in its landscape.

I didn't have to walk very far considering that Zoey lives right next door, and before I realized it, I could feel something inside me that I had never felt before. It was nervousness. I had no idea how being nervous felt… I could see my fingers shaking and my heart was racing as I was about to knock on the door. I began to think about what if this was some kind of joke and that Zoey was only kidding about wanting to be friends with me. As I slowly reached the door to knock on it, it swung open.

"Dawn, I'm so glad to see that you could come!" said an ecstatic Zoey. "Well come on in, don't be shy." she reassured me.

I began to walk into her home. I noticed that her house was much like any home you'd see. Not too many expensive things, but they weren't poor in any way. She led me into her living room where I could see two guys sitting down on the couch. One of them was a bit short and wore glasses. He wasn't physically strong, but from what I could tell from his aura he was giving off, he was very intelligent. The other guy had spiked messy hair and was a bit taller than the first guy and a little taller than Zoey. Something about him was weird though, it was as if he had multiple people in him because I was reading 4 different auras along with his. They got off of the couch to come and greet me.

"Hey you must be Dawn, Zoey has told me a little bit about you, I'm Cameron." said the short guy.

"I'm Mike, I'm Zoey's boyfriend." said the tall guy.

"Oh hi, I'm Dawn." I said a bit awkwardly.

"So, what movie would you like to watch?" asked Zoey.

"Do you have any Mother Nature documentaries, I really enjoy those." I said. I didn't mean for that to come out of my mouth. I thought that Zoey and the others would think that I was weird for saying something like that.

"If you really want to, I think I have some nature movies down in the basement." said Zoey.

"Yeah, I mean I don't see a problem with that, I'll probably learn something from it." said Cameron.

"Me neither, I have no problems with that." said Mike.

I wasn't expecting that at all. To hear that they not only didn't laugh at me for saying something like that, but actually didn't mind or object to watching something like that. Zoey left to go down into her basement to find a movie and Cameron left into the kitchen to go make some food, which left me and mystery Mike.

"Mike, I have a question." I said.

"Sure, go ahead and ask." he said.

"How long have you had all those little personalities of yours?" I asked.

"I uhh..I have no idea what you're talking about." he said nervously.

"Mike, I can read auras, and I'm reading about four other ones besides your own…" I said.

"Ah man…I was hoping that only Cameron would know…, I can't believe you were able to tell just by looking at me…alright alright, so I have multiple personality disorder." he said.

"Who are these personalities?" I asked curiously.

"Well besides me, whenever I'm frustrated Chester comes out. He's kind of an old man so that makes sense. Whenever I'm faced with something that's physically challenging, Svetlana comes out. She's a Russian Olympic Gymnast. Whenever I'm not wearing a shirt, Vito comes out. He's sort of a greaser or a scrapper. And finally whenever I put on a hat, Manitoba Smith comes out. He is a tracker with a very thick Australian accent. Please don't tell Zoey." said a concerned Mike.

"You haven't told Zoey yet?" I asked

"No…I've been wanting to for a while now, but I'm scared to imagine what she'd think of me if she heard that her boyfriend has four different people living inside of him." he said very wearily. I then realized that this is what my tea leaves meant. I was meant to help Mike make the decision to tell Zoey about his disorder.

"Mike, you shouldn't be afraid to tell Zoey. It's part of you, it's what makes you well you. No one can take that away from you. You shouldn't be afraid to be who you are. If Zoey really cares about you which from what I can tell from her aura, she does, she'll understand." I said.

"You know what Dawn…, I think you're right…, when she comes back up I'll tell her!" he said with some confidence.

Just as he finished saying that, Zoey came back to the living room with a movie in her hand.

"Well, I don't have any nature documentaries, but I have "The Lion King" if that's alright." she said.

"Oh yes I have no objections." I said.

"Zoey…there's something I need to tell you." said Mike.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Zoey, do you know those things I do sometimes that you think are funny?" he said.

"What with Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba, what about them, aren't they just little things you do to make people laugh?" she asked.

"Well…not exactly, Zoey…" he said nervously. He then took a gasp of air and became Chester.

"Ah just spit it out already boy, you've gotten this far, don't chicken out." said Chester with an irritated voice. He then took a gasp of air and became Mike again.

"Zoey, I have multiple personality disorder, those things I do, well they're my personalities. I would've told you sooner but I was scared to because I didn't know how you'd react to hearing that." he said. Zoey didn't say anything but after a brief moment of silence she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Mike, I love you for who you are, you shouldn't ever be ashamed for who you are. So what if you have multiple personalities, they all make you into the Mike that I know and love very much." she said happily. Mike then held her in his arms and kissed her back.

"Thank you for understanding, I feel so much better now knowing that you don't mind them at all." he said.

I just stood watching them and being happy that I could make their relationship even stronger than it was before.

"Hey what did I miss?" asked Cameron as he came in with popcorn in his hands.

"Cam, I told her, and she doesn't mind at all." said a very happy Mike.

"Congrats to that, I'm glad to hear that you finally told her, it was getting hard to explain why you act so strangely sometimes." Cameron said laughing a little. We all began to laugh, even myself. We then took our seats on the couch; me sitting on the left side of it with Mike and Zoey in the middle cuddled together and Cameron sitting on the other smaller couch.

After the movie finished, Cameron was the first to leave, but not before telling me that it was a pleasure to meet someone who was able to convince Mike to tell Zoey his secret and that anyone who was that nice to people was a friend of his. As I was about to leave, Mike grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey Dawn, thanks." he said.

"It was nothing really, I'm glad to see you happy." I said. He then walked out of the house, but not without a goodbye kiss from Zoey.

"Dawn, thank you so much for getting Mike to tell me that, it mustn't have been easy for him, having to deal with all that and come up with excuses to explain it and all, but I'm glad that you were able to convince him otherwise." she said.

"It was nothing at all." I said.

I began to walk back to my house and I cracked a smile as I walked. I was happy to see that I had made others happy and that I was able to show someone that you didn't need to hide who you were. I know I don't ever do that. As I walked in, I noticed how messy it looked downstairs in my house.

"Oh hi Dawn, how was the movie?" my mother asked as she was opening another box

"Oh it was just wonderful, I made two more friends, and I helped one of them with his relationship with Zoey." I said happily.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you're making more friends Dawn, oh by the way, in a few days, we have to sign you up for school. It starts on the 23rd." she said.

"Thank you mother, would you mind if I go to bed?" I asked politely.

"Of course dear, we can work on finishing all this tomorrow." she said.

I began to go up to my room to see that it was a bed and a bunch of unopened boxes. I grabbed the blanket that I had left on the floor and laid it out along my bed. As I grabbed one of the pillows on top of one of the boxes, I began to think about how good these past two days had been and I wondered if all my days were going to be like this. I could guess that it wasn't, but I was going to enjoy this as much as I could. I wished that everyday could be like this… being surrounded by friends and making people happy.

**AN: How was this Chapter? I apologize if this was also a bit boring and if the ending was a bit boring. I was writing this half asleep so I do apologize once again. I enjoy getting views and I hope to get more with this chapter now being put into the story. Chapter 3 will come out sometime in the nearby future as well, I don't know exactly when though because I want to start another story and also helping someone write one. But I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Defan777**


	3. Chapter 3, Part 1

**AN: I noticed that I made a grammatical error when it came to my quotation marks and I apologize to those who noticed it and were bothered by it. I'll be sure to do it correctly this time around. On a brighter note, I'm glad to be getting more and more views for this story and I also appreciate the reviews as well. I'll be sure to include plenty of new characters in this chapter as this will be taking place at the school. I hope that you will enjoy it and please feel free to review or PM me for any suggestions on how I can make this better. Also, I have been made aware that some people want to see someone (an OC) to be compatible with Dawn, so if you want to, send me your OC and I'll decide on whether I want to do that or just pick someone from the cast. Otherwise, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The First Day Part 1

August 23rd, 2012

These past several days had been some of the best days that I can remember. I never knew what it felt like to be surrounded by people who liked me for who I was and I relished every moment of it. After helping my mother unpack all of our things that came from the moving trucks, I was allowed to go spend a majority of my days with Zoey. Mike and Cameron introduced me to another friend of theirs named B. Now there was something unique about B, he didn't speak so we would receive texts from him and tell everyone what he wants to say, or he'd write down what he wanted to say on paper. And he was also a genius from what I was told from Mike and Cameron which continued to fascinate me.

Over the past several days I also continued to get to know the others better. Mike showed me what his other personalities were like. Cameron told me about how he lived in a bubble for a majority of his life. Zoey told me this story about how someone broke a medallion that Mike had given her and she nearly killed the person who did it because she was so angry. B didn't say but rather wrote down and drew all of the inventions that he had created. Then when they came to ask me about anything interesting that's ever happened to me…

"So Dawn, do you have any stories to share?" said Mike.

"I don't know if you'd want to hear them, I'm not that interesting." I replied to him.

"Dawn, don't think that we won't find them interesting, I mean I just talked about how I lived in a bubble for goodness sake, I mean how uninteresting is that." Cameron said trying to get me to talk.

"That's not uninteresting; I don't think I have ever met anyone who lived in a bubble before." I said to him. I heard a buzzing noise on my phone.

"Dawn, you shouldn't be afraid to share, we're all friends here, we just want to understand you better so you don't feel like you're being singled out in our conversations." B's text had said.

"Well, if you really want to hear a story…", I said with a sense of reluctancy. Zoey then put her hand onto mine.

"It's ok Dawn, only share with us what you're comfortable telling us. We won't think of you any differently if you don't wish to share." said Zoey.

"Alright, well there is the story about the first time I ever went into the woods when I was a little girl." I said.

"Well by all means, tell us, I think we're all interested to hear this story." said Mike. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well it begins about 12 years ago, when I was 4. My mom was busy with work at the time so my dad was the one who took me. I had no idea what was in the woods but before then, every time I saw the woods, it would scare me. My dad wanted to change that so he decided to take me on a little trip to the woods that were in my backyard back when I was living in Ontario. I remember looking at all the trees and admiring how tall there were and getting to see the wildlife living their lives in peace. My dad reassured me that there was nothing to fear and that the woods were sort of a safe haven for him whenever he was stressed out from work. That day forward, I wanted to dedicate my life to nature and to preserve the natural beauty of it." I said.

"Dawn, I didn't know you had a father… you never spoke of him beforehand." said Zoey.

"I know… that's because he passed away about 2 years ago. It was a shock to both my mother and I. The police came to our home and told us he was coming home from work when he got into an accident because the person that had hit him wasn't paying attention to the road or the lights." I said. The whole room grew silent as I had said that.

"Dawn I'm really sorry for asking you about it. I didn't think it was gonna get that personal." said Zoey with a sad look on her face.

"It's alright, really, I don't think my dad would be happy to hear that I was pouting about it every day. It was sad for a long time, but we all have to move on sometime. And I don't believe he's left me forever. I feel like he's with me every time I go into the woods to relax after a long day at school or something." I said. To change the subject, I changed the topic to something a little more positive by asking them what their favorite movies were and such. They never asked me about what I told them after that.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to hang out with them as much as I wished I could when school started on the 23rd. My mom came into my room that day to personally wake me up.

"Dawn, you need to wake up, it's the first day of school, I've laid out your clothes on your bed and I'll put your schedule here. Be down for breakfast in 30 minutes." my mother said. She then left the room to let me do what I needed to do. I slowly got up and began to look at the schedule for school. It read:

1st Period: AP Environmental Science 7:30 – 8:30  
2nd Period: Pre-Calculus 8:40 – 9:40  
3rd Period: Art 9:45 – 10:45  
4th Period: AP English Lang & Comp 10:50 – 11:50  
Lunch 11:55 – 12:25  
5th Period: Animal Science 12:30 – 1:30  
6th Period: Canadian History 1:35 – 2:35

I would have to go and thank my mother for putting me into two science classes and an art class. I began to change and immediately, I began to wonder if I would be in any classes with my friends. I didn't mind if I wasn't, it would just make things a lot easier for me if they were though. I grabbed my tea leaves and began to read what was in store for me today.

"You will encounter a dark presence." they read. That worried me a little bit. I didn't want to tell my mother because she would pay me no mind so I just put that thought into the back of my mind and made my way downstairs.

"Your bagel and cup of tea are on the counter." my mother told me. I had almost forgotten that she also worked and had to get to work by 7. "I'll be back around 6 in the afternoon, try to be a good girl when you get back home; chores are on the fridge, oh and feel free to bring over a friend or two if you get lonely. I'd love to meet some of these other friends of yours sometime." she told me.

"Sure mother, I'll see if they would like to meet you." I told her. She then left out the door.

I just bided my time in the house until I felt like it was time to go. As I made my way to the door, I heard a knock. I opened the door to see that it was Zoey and B.

"Hi Zoey, B." I said to both of them.

"Hey Dawn, you coming to the bus with us." Zoey asked.

"Sure," I said. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door with the two of them.

"Where are Mike and Cameron?" I asked. B sent me a text.

"They don't live around here, they live on the other side of town, but they go to the same school as all of us."

"What classes do you have?" Zoey asked me. I pulled out my schedule from my pocket and showed it to Zoey and B.

"Hey we have English together!" said Zoey. B sent me another text.

"We have Pre-Calculus together."

"Oh and Mike is also with us in English. Reckon he's not the greatest in it and also the fact he only signed up to take it because I was in it. Cameron is also in it as well." said Zoey. That was a great way to start the day to know I have all four of my friends in at least one class together.

"Hey the bus is here, hurry up guys!" said Zoey. She pointed out the bus that was stopped right in front of my driveway.

"Isn't that mighty convenient for you." B's text said.

The bus ride wasn't very long for me. I didn't realize at how empty my bus was. I could only see a few others on it. In around 20 minutes, we arrived at the school. The school was a lot smaller than my old school was. It was only one storied and looked rather old.

"Our principal, Principal McLean, doesn't really bother with trying to fix up the school. He's too concerned about how much money he'd be spending on making repairs and such." said Zoey. We quickly got off the bus and waited for Mike and Cameron to get off of theirs. In five minutes, we were all together.

"Here Dawn, let me show you where your classes are." said Cameron. I thanked him and waved goodbye to the others. He led me to where my first class of the day was and he told me to wait outside this one after class was over so he could show me where my second period was.

"Oh hello." the teacher said to me. "May I ask who you are?"

"Oh I'm Dawn." I said.

"Let's see…umm oh here we are, Dawn Bouchard, that's a very lovely name dear." she had said to me.

"Why thank you Mrs." I said.

"Mrs. Jennie." she said to me. I had asked her how many others were in this class to which she replied that it was just me and a few others. I was shocked to hear that so many people were so oblivious to nature. I took a seat in the front of the room and waited for the others to walk in. I noticed a girl walk in wearing something I would not expect someone to come dressed to school in. She wore a pink dress and reminded me of Snow White with her black hair and the way she wore it.

"Oh why hello, I don't believe I have ever seen you in this school at all, may I ask what your name is?" she asked me.

"It's Dawn." I said quietly. My shyness was starting to get the better of me.

"I'm Ella, it's so nice to meet new people, I hope that we can become friends sometime." she said to me.

"I'd like that." I said to her. She seemed really nice and she was even nice enough to sit right next to me. Just then another girl walked in and she was wearing something I'd expect from someone. She wore a light blue hoodie and shorts. She wore her hair in a ponytail and her hair was blonde.

"Who is that?" I asked Ella.

"Oh, that's Bridgette, she's also really nice, and she adores animals." Ella said back to me. Next thing I knew, Bridgette was right in front of me.

"Hi, I don't remember ever seeing you here, I'm Bridgette." she said.

"That's because I'm new here, I'm Dawn." I said to her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dawn," she said back to me. She then took a seat somewhere in the middle of the room.

"Well I believe that is it, well now we can begin class." said Mrs. Jennie. I was still shocked that there was only 3 people taking this class, but I rather much preferred a small class to a large one. The class itself went relatively fast as all we did was talk about what we had done this summer. I got to learn a lot about Bridgette and Ella. I learned that Ella loves to sing and has watched just about every Disney movie that's ever come out and that Bridgette loves to surf and is a vegetarian.

The bell rang for second period and I wished for Ella and Bridgette to have a good day, which they wished me one back. I waited for Cameron to come to me to show me where my second class of the day was. It only took about 30 seconds for him to get here and we started leaving. As we left, I felt something strange. I told Cameron about what I was feeling.

"What's wrong Dawn?" he asked me.

"I feel something strange… you know how I can read auras right? Well I'm sensing some dark auras really close by to us." I told him. He didn't seem to be listening because he was looking at the people who were standing right behind me.

**AN: That's the end of part 1 of this chapter. I'd write out the whole thing, but my hand is starting to cramp up from typing this long. I apologize if I left you guys on a cliffhanger, but I'll be sure to get done with part 2 sometime soon. Like I said before, if you have an OC, feel free to send me some info on them via review or PM. I hope that you all enjoyed this part of the story. Next part, we'll be introduced to some of the meanest people at this school and others.**


	4. Chapter 4, Part 2

**AN: This is the second part of The First Day from Chapter 3. I don't know how often from now I'll be posting chaptrs up because I have to get ready to move and I'll be staying at my grandparents for a while. I'll try to post another chapter of this and my second fan fiction Total Drama Redux (I already have the idea for the challenge and the elimination so that'll be coming soon hopefully). Hope you all enjoy this!**

Chapter 4: The First Day, Part 2

I turned around to see what Cameron was staring at. There were a few people that were behind me. One of them was African-Canadian and wore a jersey with the number 1 on it (I could tell from his aura that he really viewed himself highly). The other guy I saw was a White-Canadian with ginger hair and wore just as much of a menacing look as the other guy. The one girl who was in this group was a dirty blonde girl wearing a sweatshirt and didn't look much like the girls I had seen at this school so far.

"Oh look, it's the little girl." said the ginger.

"Shut up Scott, just leave me alone. That goes for you too Lightning and Jo." said Cameron.

"Sha-what, did he just tell you to shut up?" said Lightning in a mocking tone.

"Oh man, you better watch out Scott or he'll mess you up." said Jo in a similar tone.

"Get out of the way before you get hurt." said Scott. They started to walk forward with Scott shoving Cameron to the ground. His glasses fell off and Lightning picked them up.

"Oh look, the little girl lost her glasses." said Lightning.

"We should do the right thing and give it to him." said Jo.

"I agree, that is…if he can get them from us." said Scott. They began to start passing the glasses around to each other while watching Cameron struggle to see where he even was. I couldn't stand for this.

"Hey leave him alone and give him back his glasses!" I said to them. They immediately stopped.

"And who the hell are you to tell us to stop?" said Scott.

"I'm Dawn. I'm not afraid of you. Give him back his glasses." I told them. They dropped the glasses to the floor with Cameron trying to reach for them.

"You're lucky that girl was here for you. Just you wait till when you're by yourself. You'll be sorry." said Lightning.

"Especially you." said Jo as she got right into my face. "Don't get in our way again or you'll be sorry just like him." I took note of it and told them again to leave. They then went on their way.

"Wow. No one has stood up to them before." said Cameron in amazement.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Those three are the meanest kids in the school…and they just happen to enjoy bullying me the most. I'm not the only one they bully though. They generally bully everyone about something. I just happen to be easier to bully because of me being well me." said Cameron.

"Oh, well I've been bullied enough times to learn to start standing up to bullies." I said.

"Thanks Dawn. No one has stood up for me like that before, especially to them." he said.

"It's alright, that's what friends are for. Now…could you show me where my next class is? I'm still very lost in this school even for it being so small." I said. He happily agreed to show me to my next class.

Pre-Calculus wasn't exactly a class I thought much about. I was never much interested in math in general so I was more interested a lot of the time in reading people's auras in my math classes. I don't get along well with math teachers because of that, and I generally pass the class with an average grade. The class was full of people (I counted at least 20) and I didn't know where to find a seat. Luckily B waved his hand at me and pointed to a seat that was open right next to him. I did indeed take the seat, and when I went to sit down I got a text from him.

"So how'd your first class of the day go?"

"Well." I said. "I met the two other people in my class who happened to be very nice people. Their names were Ella and Bridgette. Oh, and I also helped Cameron stand up to some bullies." This seemed to spark B's interest a little.

"What bullies?" his text read.

"Some kids named Scott, Lightning, and Jo." I said. He seemed to give me a nervous look when I told him the names. He shot me another text.

"Dawn, be careful. Those kids are not people you want to mess with. We all know that. It be easier just let them do what they do and not bother them."

"How can I?" I asked him as I started to get flustered. "I hate seeing people get hurt like that, especially someone like Cameron. It's wrong and I won't stand for it!" I happened to say that a little louder than I had hoped.

"Is something wrong with the problem on the board, Ms. Bouchard?" my teacher Mr. Johnston asked me.

"Oh no nothing sir, I'm so sorry." I said. People shot me some weird glares and Mr. Johnston just continued to show us how to solve something. I didn't pay much attention to what he was doing. I was more worried about how people were so scared to do something about these bullies. The bell rang for third period and B agreed to show me where it was. Art was something that some people would never guessed I enjoyed. Sure, I enjoy reading auras and tea leaves, so I don't have much time to draw, but when I can, I certainly enjoy it. As soon as I entered the room,

"DAWN, it's so nice to see you again!" said a very happy Ella.

"Oh hi Ella, you have art as well?" I asked.

"Oh why yes, I don't draw much so I'm learning how to do it better. If you want to see someone who knows how to draw and create art well, you should talk to Gwen." she told me. She pointed out a girl who looked like the complete opposite of Ella. She had blue highlights in her hair, and the way she dressed made her look like a goth. The strange thing was, she didn't have a dark aura around her. She just looked like she doesn't enjoy much people's company.

"Let me introduce you to her." said Ella. She then grabbed my arm and took me to her.

"Gwen, this is Dawn. She's new here, and she's in our art class." she said.

"Oh hi, I'm Gwen as Ella said."

"Hi." I said. I looked at the thing she was drawing. She was drawing what was outside from the window. It was the woods.

"That's really good, a lot better than my drawings." I told her.

"Why thank you. Drawing is something I enjoy. I have a lot of sketches of things I've drawn. It's what keeps me from losing my mind over stupid things." she said to me.

"Well I'll be seeing you sometime." I said. I didn't know what else to talk about with her, and I was still wondering about what was going on around the school to start a conversation. She went back to her drawing and Ella dragged me over to an open seat right next to her. The class went by relatively fast and she offered to show me to my English class.

When I stepped into my English class…

"DAWN, are you alright!?" asked Zoey.

"Yes, I'm fine, why are you asking?" I asked her with a confused look on my face.

"It's just that Cameron told us about what you said to those jerks. I would've thought that they would come and get you as soon as your friends weren't with you." said Mike.

"No, they haven't done that." I said to reassure them.

"Dawn, you have to be more careful. Those guys aren't exactly people you want to start a fight with." said Zoey. I told her that I would and took a seat in the back. There weren't many people in the class (I believe around 8) so I didn't have to worry about being surrounded by strangers.

The bell rang again and it was lunch. I didn't bring much to eat except some vegetables and some tea bags which concerned Zoey a bit.

"Dawn, you have to eat more than that. You'll end up looking like Cameron and Mike here if you don't." she said in a happy voice.

"Hey, I'm not that skinny." Mike said beginning to laugh.

"Oh it's alright. I don't like a lot of foods, and I'm getting enough protein and vitamins to get me through the day." I said. They didn't discuss it any further and when B came to join us we started going to the lunchroom.

It wasn't very big considering that there weren't many people who went to the school. Zoey lead me to the table where they had sat a year ago while Mike, Cameron, and B were going to go buy some food. Zoey showed me to some ovens and water so I could start making my tea. As I was doing this, I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

"Dawn, can I ask you a question?" asked Ella.

"Of course." I said.

"Would you mind if I sit with you? I don't really have a lot of friends here. A lot of the people here think I'm annoying." she said to me.

"Why do they think you're annoying?" I asked her.

"I have a tendency to sing a lot. I mean, I have choir and I just enjoy singing so much, sometimes I sing when I'm trying to say something and it seems to annoy people a lot. Principal McLean has given me warnings about this, and says that if I keep this up, he'll send me to kitchen duty with Chef Hatchet." she said.

"Why of course you can sit with me Ella, and I don't mind if you sing. You shouldn't be afraid to be who you are." I told her. I had finished making my tea and went back to sit with the others with Ella following me.

"Do you mind if Ella sits here with us?" I asked the others.

"Of course not, the more the merrier!" said Mike. She took a seat right between Cameron and I. As the lunch went on, I noticed the three people that everyone feared so much. They were causing trouble towards some people such as flipping their trays or calling them names.

"Why doesn't anyone stand up for these people?" I asked them.

"What can we do Dawn? I mean, we're weak and they could easily snap us in two." said Cameron. I just continued to look and wonder what could be done. I didn't want to not do anything but I was confused and angered at the same time so I didn't know what to do.

As lunch ended, the last two classes of the day were not as eventful as the first four classes. Animal Science was interesting and since Bridgette was in the class, it made me feel less lonely. As for Canadian History, I was not interested in History at all, and since no one I knew was in that, I was simply just bored. When that last bell rang at 2:35, I immediately ran towards the bus to go home. Shortly after I had gotten on, Zoey and B got on to join me.

"So Dawn, how did your first day go?" asked Zoey.

"It was alright, I enjoyed meeting new people and being surrounded by you guys, but…" I said. B sent me text.

"Are you still thinking about those people?"

"Yeah I am…I want to do something about the way they're treating people. It's not fair that people have to go through that." I said.

"Dawn, you're making yourself more angry than you need to be. Just relax when you get home. Try not to think about that. They didn't bully you, so that's a plus right?" said Zoey. She was right about that, they hadn't bothered me after that, but I didn't want to just sit and watch people suffer like that…suffer like I did.

The bus ride home was a fairly silent one as people were tired with the first school day back. When Zoey, B, and I got off, I told them goodbye and hoped for them to have a good rest of the day. They said it back and left. As I entered my house, I had almost forgotten that my mom was working. I went straight to the refrigerator after dropping my bag off to go see what my chores were. The note simply said, "No chores today, hope you had a good first day of school" – Mom. I was kind of glad to hear that, as it left me to go up to my room and concentrate on other matters at hand.

It was around 6 when my mother came back from work. She immediately went straight to my room.

"Hello my daughter, how was your first day of school?" she asked me.

"It was alright, I made new friends." I told her.

"Well I'm so glad to hear that, and no one is making fun of you?" She asked me. I knew this question was going to come up. After all the bullying that I had gone through, it didn't surprise me in the slightest.

"No mother, and before you ask, yes I did eat dinner, so you can relax." I said to her.

"Thank you Dawn, I definitely need the sleep. I'm going straight to bed, goodnight." she told me. I wished her a goodnight and thought that I might go to bed soon. I wanted to do something I hadn't done in a while, reading tea leaves at night. Generally I wait till the morning to find out what's in store for me, but I couldn't wait.

"You will confront the dark auras around you." they read. I was relieved to hear that. I wasn't going to stand for what I saw today. I went straight to bed, knowing I'd need all the rest I could get for the long day ahead tomorrow.

**AN: How was this chapter? How will Dawn fair in confronting the bullies at her school? Will she have any support from her friends in doing this? You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out. I hope that this was a fitting end to her first day at school. I appreciate all the views I've gotten on this story and all the reviews I've gotten from people. Thank you to all those enjoy this story. I enjoy writing it very much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This'll be the last chapter I post depending on how busy I'll be in the next couple of weeks. I'm gonna put my other fanfiction Total Drama: Redux on hiatus for a little bit so I can think about what I want to do and the details to it. I'll be trying to focus a little bit more on this. I hope that you all enjoy this! Thanks to all those who've enjoyed this story and thanks for all the views and reviews!**

Chapter 5: Confrontation

August 23rd & 24th, 2012

I awoke in a cold sweat. This is the third time that I've woken up just this night. I kept having the same dream over and over again. I dreamt that I was back in my old school and being pushed around by all the people who made fun of me. The thing about it, I can't escape it. Every time I try to run away from them, they always find me. I wondered if maybe this had something to do with thinking about confronting those three tomorrow. I grabbed my clock to see what time it was. It read 1:20 A.M. Without thinking about it, I got out of my bed (I didn't bother to change out of my nightgown or put on shoes), took my phone, and walked out the door. I ran to the only safe haven of mine where I could think and relax…the woods in the backyard.

I slowly began to walk in it. The cool air brushed against my body as I kept making my way deeper and deeper into it. I found an old oak tree to lay my back on and I sat there. I began to cry. I didn't know if it had to do with having the same dream over and over again or because of what I was planning to do later today, but crying was the only response I had to it. I wiped my eyes and sat there alone. I only said one thing, but that one thing could summarize what I needed to help me.

"Dad…I wish you were still here…maybe you'd be able to help me if you were."

I looked at my phone and didn't realize that it was already 3:30 in the morning. I hurried back to my house (slowly as not to try to wake my mother up), and went straight to bed. 

As I reached my bus stop, Zoey and B rushed up to me. They noticed that I wasn't looking very good at all.

"Dawn, you look horrible today, is something wrong?" asked Zoey.

"It's fine Zoey, I just didn't sleep very well at all." I told her. I heard a buzz coming from my phone.

"Dawn, are you hiding something from us? You know you can tell us anything." B's text read.

"B I'm alright, I just, I need to focus about the school day today, my own problems can wait." I said. Zoey and B shot concerned glances at each other but didn't mention it again. When the bus arrived, I took a seat by myself and insisted that Zoey and B leave me alone for a little bit. They obliged and let me be. My mind was racing…I felt my heart pound faster and faster as we got closer to the school. Was I actually going to do this? Was I going to stop these bullies from bullying anyone ever again? So many questions kept going through my mind that I felt a painful throbbing in my head.

As we arrived to the school, I told Zoey and B to not follow me for I had to do something. As I began to leave, Zoey put a hand on my shoulder.

"Dawn…please don't do anything dangerous…I don't want to see you get hurt." she told me.

"I won't get hurt." I told her. She let go of my shoulder, but not before she gave me a concerned look. I didn't look back and continued on my way.

I began rushing through the halls to find the three bullies. It was rather easy to find them, as they were in front of Cameron's first period to mess with him. I began to step closer and closer but I began to hesitate. "Maybe Zoey was right…maybe I shouldn't be doing this." I thought to myself. I then told myself that no, I needed to do this. This is going to help everyone else in the long run. I continued on my way to them.

"Oh look, it's the girl who helped the other girl." said Scott.

"Sha-what do you want?" said Lightning

"Yeah what do you want? Beat it before you get yourself hurt." said Jo.

"No, I want you to stop this. This isn't right. I can't stand to see people getting harassed by you guys. No one deserves to get bullied. How would you feel if someone decided to bully you about your insecurities?" I told them. Just then, I felt someone grab me and throw me into the wall. It was Jo. She held me against the wall.

"Listen, you say one more thing about all this, and I really show you what happens when you make us mad." she said.

"I'm not afraid, do your worst." I told her. I don't remember much of what happened after that. The only thing I can really remember was feeling a stinging pain to the right side of my face. I felt the ground shaking after a while, but it was only Ella trying to get me up.

"Wake up Dawn…please wake up." she said desperately. I began to open my eyes slowly. My face still stung a bit.

"Ella…what happened?" I asked her.

"Oh Dawn, you tried to confront those mean people didn't you? Jo slapped you and you were in so much pain. You were crying and they just laughed. I wanted to rush up and get you, but Jo threatened to slap me as well. I'm so sorry Dawn, I'm a horrible friend." Ella said beginning to cry. I grabbed her hand.

"Ella, it's alright…part of me guessed that this would happen." I told her. She then picked me up and brushed me off. I heard more footsteps coming down the hall. It was Zoey and Cameron.

"Dawn! What did I tell you about doing something dangerous!? I'm so angry at myself for not stopping you doing this!" said Zoey.

"I didn't think you'd actually do this, Dawn, what we you thinking of accomplishing by doing this!?" said Cameron.

"I wanted to stop this…" I told them. They just shook their heads.

"Dawn…let's just get you to second period. You've been out cold for about an hour, and you probably want to think of something else besides this. I know I certainly do." said Zoey. Zoey, Cameron, and Ella all lead me to second period. As they opened the door,

"Zoey, Cameron? What's going on?" asked Gwen.

"She just tried to stop the bullies and…well…" said Zoey.

"Say no more, I understand. You two can go now." said Gwen. Both Zoey and Cameron whispered something into my ear.

"Gwen's a good friend of ours, you can trust her." whispered Zoey.

"Yeah, we three go way back." whispered Cameron. They quickly left after saying that. Ella insisted on helping me to the table, but I told her I was fine. I then took a seat next to Gwen.

"You know, that had to be quite possibly the dumbest thing I've seen someone do, and I've seen a lot of dumb things." said Gwen. I didn't make eye contact after she had said that. She noticed how I was feeling, so she made another comment.

"But, that was also one of the bravest things I've ever heard someone doing. I mean, c'mon, you stood up to three people that everyone is afraid of. You showed more bravery than every guy and girl in this school combined." she reassured me.

"Thanks Gwen." I told her.

"Hey, if you need someone to talk to, and Zoey and Cam aren't available, you're more than welcome to come talk to me, and you know Ella is here for you as well." she said to me. I thanked her and went back to my table to work on the drawing I was working on.

"Ella." I said.

"Yes my friend?" she asked me.

"Thank you…" I told her.

"Oh why you are most certainly welcome…I'll try to be a better friend, I promise. Whenever you need someone to help you with something, I'll be there. I know that your other friends would all say the same thing." she told me. I began to think about the last thing she said. Would my other friends be there for me if they weren't so afraid of these people? 

"Dawn, are you alright?" asked Mike as he was eating a sandwich. It was lunch time and I was being surrounded by my friends. Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and B all shot my concerned and angry looks at what I had done. Ella had a sad look on her face, and Gwen was trying to get them to stop making faces at me.

"Gwen, how can we not be angry at what she's done? I mean, she could've gotten hurt a lot more than a slap to the face, especially by someone like Jo." said Zoey.

"Look, I know I haven't known Dawn as long as you guys, but I can tell that this was something she needed to do." said Gwen. No one at the table really spoke much after that. They all just went back to eating their lunches, while I was sitting feeling like I was alone.

The whole rest of the day, I could hear people talking behind my back about how I was stupid enough to think I could actually stop these people. I heard snickering and saw people giving me stupid looks. I felt like I was back at my old school. Alone, made fun of, you name it. Maybe I shouldn't have listened to my tea leaves.

On the bus ride home,

"Dawn…I'm sorry." said Zoey. I got a text from B which I could only assume that it was an apology.

"It's fine." I told them.

"No it's not fine. We should've been there for you and we weren't." she told me. As the bus stopped and we all got out, before I left to go to my home I told them both the same thing.

"Now you know how I felt at my old school when I was being bullied. No one was there for me." I began to walk off in anger, not looking back at the concerned face of B and the tearful face of Zoey.

I quickly closed the door and didn't bother to look at my chores. I went straight to my room and closed the door. My mother had come home early from work so she noticed it when she heard my room door close. She knocked on the door.

"Dawn, may I come in?" she asked me. I told her it was fine.

"Dawn?" she asked me as she walked in. "Is everything alright? Did you have a bad day at school?"

"Mother, I tried to stop a couple of bullies today…the only things I got out of it were a slap and my friends being angry with me." I told her. She sat on my bed and put her arms around me.

"Oh Dawn, why did you try to do that? I don't want to hear that my daughter is getting hurt in school…I don't want it to be like it was last time." she said to me.

"Mother, can I be alone?" I told her. She said alright and left me in my room by myself. I laid against the wall, looking out my window. The only thing that was going through my mind was how I felt. No one understood me or my motives for doing things.

The only person that did isn't here anymore.

**This is the end of Chapter 5. This was a bit darker and a little more violent. I want to thank everyone who's read up to this point, and I'll be sure to post more and more when I'm not busy in these next couple weeks. I have to decide whether I want to post Chapter 6 of this or Chapter 3 of Total Drama: Redux. But other than that, I thank everyone who's viewed and reviewed this!**

**Defan777**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I apologize to all of you that I haven't been able to update any of my fan fictions lately. I've had a hectic past couple days and I've also been on the road without a computer or anything so I haven't been able to do much. Now I finally have one to work on and I'll be sure to update as much as I possibly can before school starts for me. I'd like to thank MenmaMaou32 for the OC.**

Chapter 6: The Boy

September 1st, 2012

The past week had been one of the worst weeks of school I could ever remember. Every day from that day I confronted the bullies kept getting worse for me. Those bullies started to pick on me as soon as I got to school the next day after that confrontation. They started out with just shoving me into lockers, but by the end of the week, the bullying got more and more serious. They started to call me names (which were so bad that I don't want to say them) and started taking my things. And throughout all this, none of my friends came to help.

Ella was probably the most hurt upon hearing that I was being bullied. She kept telling me that she wanted to help so much but was afraid that something bad would happen to her if she started helping me. I kept telling her that it was alright, even though that it clearly wasn't. Zoey and Mike were angered by Scott, Lightning, and Jo and wanted to show them what happens when you messed with one of their friends, but they had yet to do anything at all. B was thinking of inventions that he could make that would help me with them, but he had yet to figure out how to do that and Cameron was in the same situation as I was. Gwen tried to keep me positive throughout this entire thing by telling me that they were nobodies and that they weren't worth my time. Basically, I was on my own throughout all this week.

Today, I didn't want to go to school. I didn't want to have to deal with anybody. This was basically what had happened at my old school and it worried me more and more.

"Dawn, why aren't you up?" my mother asked.

"Mother, can I stay home today?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked. I knew that if I told her that I was being bullied she'd have a field day with the school and I'd probably have to move again.

"I feel sick, I can barely stand up." I told her.

"No Dawn, because I know you're lying. When was the last time you had actually gotten sick? What's really going on?" she asked me.

"Nothing mother, I'll start getting ready." I told her with a sigh. She slowly closed the door and shot me a concerned glance while she was doing so. I knew she was only looking out for me, but I really wished at this time that she wasn't.

At the bus stop,

"Dawn…" said Zoey. I turned around to see Zoey and B looking at me with a concerned look on their face. A buzz came from my phone.

"How have you been doing?" said the text from B.

"How have I been doing? Haven't you seen what's been happening for the past several days?" I said. I normally don't get very angry, but this was one of those few exceptions.

"Dawn, I know we haven't been doing very well when it's come to dealing with those idiots, but…" said Zoey.

"I know what's been holding you back. You guys are afraid of what'll happen to you if you decide to go and fight. And I know that all you guys are is sorry. Just leave me alone." I said to both of them. B was a bit angered by what I had said while Zoey was very tearful. I got on the bus first and took a seat in the far back.

I didn't have much time in the morning to read my tea leaves, so I decided to bring them with me. I was a bit confused on what they had read.

"You will witness a sign. Whether the sign is good or not is up for you to decide." 

Luckily for me, I didn't see the bullies in the morning and got through my first period class without trouble. But on the way to Pre-Calculus,

"Oh look who's here." said Scott. All three of them surrounded me.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"Oh, we want nothing, except everything that's in your bag." said Jo. I had no intentions of letting them do that, so Lightning grabbed my bag from me. It looked like that Jo was also going to hurt me until…

"Hey, why don't you mess with someone else." said the boy. They turned around to look at the person who had said that. I also wanted to see who it was. This boy looked to be about 5'7, had messy shoulder length black hair, and had a dark tan skin color. I could already tell he had an affinity with the color black, because all he was wearing was black. He wore a black sleeveless jacket that read the words "Believe That" on the back, a black skull t-shirt under that, black cargo shorts, and black military boots. I began to read his aura which surprised me. His aura wasn't dark, but it was light, like a white but not exactly that. There was good in him.

"Oh sha-crap it's Joe." said Lightning.

"Why are you messing with this girl? Do I need to teach you guys a lesson? Maybe you'll actually learn something for once if I teach it to you." Joe said. He cracked his knuckles.

"Oh no no no, that's fine, we were uhh, just leaving." said a scared Scott. Lightning then handed my bag back to me and Jo let go of me immediately after. Then all three of them ran off.

"I hope those jerks weren't causing you much problems." he said to me. He offered me a hand, I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Unfortunately, they have been." I told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I'm amazed I haven't seen you around. Aren't you in Pre-Calc 2nd period?" He asked me.

"I am." I told him.

"Well I really am amazed; we have Pre-Calc second period together. Wow." he said to me. Now when I began to think about it, I do remember seeing him in Pre-Calc. He sat in the back without many people around him.

"We should probably get going." I told him. As he started walking, he turned around to tell me something.

"Oh by the way, the name's Joe, Joe Valentine." he said to me.

"I'm Dawn." I told him.

"I was wondering…would you be interested in a cup of coffee after school today? I work at a café most of the time after school." he said. I was about to say no because I don't drink coffee and I felt horrible, but then I began to feel like I owed him for what he did.

"I'd like that." I told him.

"Sweet, just come by around 4:30. It's really close to the school, you'll be able to tell what it looks like." he said to me. We began on our way to class. As we walked, I continued to read his aura. I had never met a person who had such a mysterious aura. He dressed so depressingly yet he was so upbeat. Maybe having coffee with him wouldn't be so bad. 

At Home  
4:00 P.M.  
September 1st, 2012

"Mother, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Well sure Dawn, feel free to." she said to me.

"Someone asked me if I was interested in having a cup of coffee, so I was wondering if I could get a ride there?" I asked her. She gave me a confused look.

"But, you don't drink coffee Dawn, why all so sudden about this?" she asked me.

"I know mother, this certain someone helped me in school today, and I wanted to be courteous to him to show up." I said to her.

"Oh, why that's lovely my dear! It's nice to hear that people are helping you out! Of course you can go." she said to me. She got her coat and shoes on and we left to the car. 

Outside the café  
4:30 P.M.  
September 1st, 2012

I slowly began to walk into the café, not really knowing what to expect. The place smelled like cigarettes and coffee, two things I couldn't really stand. I also looked completely out of place when I stepped in. Everyone shot me glares and it freaked me out a little bit.

"Hey Dawn!" said Joe. I tried not to giggle at what he was wearing. His clothes looked like something that a butler would wear.

"Yeah I know, I look ridiculous, but I have to wear it." he told me as he was walking up to me. He then offered me a chair near one of the windows and he took a seat right in front of me.

"So Dawn," he said, "Did you just recently start going to this school?"

"I did, I moved here only about a few weeks ago." I told him.

"Oh wow, so you are basically brand new here. I see you've had the unfortunate experience of meeting the three biggest assholes at our school?" he said to me.

"Yes." I said to him. I didn't want to think of them at this moment. I was already irritated with my friends and thinking about those bullies and how my friends have done nothing to help me would only make me angrier.

"I'm sorry. I can tell you don't want to talk about this, so let's change the subject. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Ontario, and you?"

"Oh believe it or not, I'm from America. Well I was born in America anyway, so that makes me American."

"You're from America? May I ask what are you doing in Canada?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear the whole story about why I'm here." he said to me. I began to notice that he smiled after saying that. That I really didn't expect, so I began to read his aura some more.

"You don't know how to control your emotions, do you?" I asked him.

"How did you know that?" he said.

"Joe, I read auras, and I can tell a lot from a person when I do read them. Something happened to you a long time ago that's lead you to be this way." I said to him.

"You really are something to be able to tell all that with just…reading my aura did you say?"

"Yes, I read auras." I felt more and more like I was creeping him out, and as I was thinking about leaving,

"That's amazing! I've never known anyone to be able to do that." he told me. I gave a little sigh of relief upon hearing that.

"I'd like to hear why you moved here though." I told him.

"Oh sure, would you like any coffee or anything? This might take a while." he said to me.

"Do you have any tea?" I asked him.

"I'm pretty sure we do, and don't worry about paying, it's on me." he told me. He then got up and went back to go make a cup of tea for me and a cup of coffee for himself. As he left, I felt something. I didn't know what it was, and it felt kind of good. I don't know how to explain the feeling, but it felt nice. This boy really did fascinate me, his aura, his appearance, everything. I thanked my tea leaves under my breath for telling me that I'd have this sign appear to me. I began to think that this sign was him.

"Dawn, you alright? You kind of spaced out there." he said to me. I immediately jumped to see that it was just Joe with the cup of tea and coffee.

"Oh yes, I'm quite alright. Thank you for the cup of tea." I told him.

"You're welcome. So where would you like me to begin?" he said to me as he sat down in front of me.

"Tell me everything." I told him.

**AN: That's the end of Chapter 6. I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. I do apologize if it was a bit boring. Next chapter will be the actual discussion between the two. You'll learn more about who exactly Joe is and why Dawn is amazed by him. Feel free to leave any reviews. Lastly, again I'd like to thank MenmaMaou32 for allowing me to use his OC in this story.**

**Defan777**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is Chapter 7 of No Fear. I couldn't help myself in waiting to write this. I got really excited when thinking about this Chapter because this was going to be the conversation between Joe and Dawn in the café. I hope that you all enjoy. Lastly, I do not own Total Drama or the characters depicted in this.**

Chapter 7: The Conversation

"Well where do I begin?" Joe asked me.

"Well, why don't you begin with where you're from?" I said to him as I took a small sip of the tea.

"Wow, well I was born in America, more specifically in Hawaii. You might've been able to tell from the way I look that I was born there, but anyways, my mother died when I was two so I don't remember her much. I saw pictures of her that her friend had collected over the years. She was a very beautiful woman. After my mother died, my dad was the only one who was there to raise me." He said. I noticed that as he said the word dad his fingers twitched a little. I could tell from the way he was acting that he and his dad were not close at all.

"He wasn't what a father should've been to a son was he?" I said to him.

"Yeah, he abused me a lot. He would beat me if I did the slightest thing wrong…he'd neglect me for days so he could go pick up women and get drunk all the time. He starved me a lot so he could have all the food for himself. Basically put, my dad was the biggest asshole in my life, even more than the three that go to our school. Well eventually, after 7 years of this, I finally had the nerve to call the police and they arrested him on abuse. I was taken in by one of my mother's close friends who lived in Canada, so that's why I moved up here. I was 9 then, now I'm 17." He said to me. He took a quick sip of his coffee. I put a hand over his after he set down his cup.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Joe. I know sorry doesn't do much, but if it's worth anything, I really am sorry." I said to him.

"It's alright. You weren't there when he was beating me, honestly after that I've lived a pretty normal life. As you've noticed, I do have a problem of controlling my emotions at times and that's why I smile every time something happens. As you know, I work at this café and I also work at the Foot Locker not too far from here on the weekends. I really hate the Foot Locker though." He said. As I read his bodily expressions when he said that, I could guess why he hated it.

"Lightning goes there pretty often doesn't he?" I asked him.

"You have yet to stop amazing me at how well you can guess these things. Yeah, he goes there every single day. He always goes there for the same stupid thing. New shoes. It makes me so angry to hear that he gets all the money to get these new shoes from his dad. I'm here having to work two jobs just to be able to make a decent living while he's off being spoiled and being a jerk to everybody." Said Joe. I noticed that he was getting a bit angry and started smiling after that.

"I know it makes you angry. You should calm down a little though. I think you're scaring some of the other people here." I said to him. He then looked around to see that everyone was staring at him.

"Oh sorry people, go back to your coffee." He said nervously. They reluctantly went back to drinking their coffee.

"But to continue anyway, I do not like Lightning. Nor do I like Jo or Scott much either. When I first started going to school here when I was 10, they bullied me. And they didn't just do this because I was new. I wasn't very big then; they liked to make fun of me for anything they could find about me that they deemed a flaw. This continued for years, up until the first year of High School. By then, I had taken a lot of boxing and martial arts classes, so one day when they decided to pick on me again, I threw Scott into one of the trash cans." He said. I couldn't help but laugh at hearing that because I thought that was a bit silly to imagine and hear.

"Yeah it was pretty funny. Principal McLean and his little lapdog Topher didn't think too much of it though, and they gave me a detention for it." He said.

"Who is Topher?" I asked.

"Oh, he's basically the miniature version of Principal McLean. He is head of Student Discipline and reports everything to McLean. It's best if you avoided Topher." Said Joe. I said that I'd take his advice into account.

"So Dawn, what about you? What's your story?" He asked me.

"Well, for the most part, I lived in Ontario. I am an only child, who at that time lived happily with my mother and father. I'm not exactly the most interesting person on the Earth. I really enjoy being surrounded by nature and being friends with the animals. I read auras and tea leaves very often. People bullied me a lot back in Ontario and my mother and I had to move because it was getting really bad." I said to him.

"Wait, you only said your mother and you. What happened to your father?" Joe asked.

"He was killed in a car crash two years ago." I said.

"Oh…I'm really sorry, I didn't know." He said.

"Joe, it's alright, you said it yourself, you didn't know. And I never felt like he left. I feel like, every time I go into the woods, he's always with me, giving me advice on what I should do next or I'll tell him how I'm doing." I said. I took another sip of my tea and we were both silent for a few minutes.

"Dawn, can I tell you something a little personal?" He asked.

"Well, I think we've been having a fairly personal conversation this whole time, so yes, feel free to tell me something personal." I said to him.

"You're the first girl I've ever been able to have a long conversation with." He said as he nervously took a sip of his coffee.

"Is it because of the emotions?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and the fact that girls are slightly intimidated by the way I dress." He said back to me.

"Well, I can understand that. I do not mean to strike offense to your wardrobe, but it is a rather bit depressing to see you dress in all black. You have a very positive aura for the most part, and wearing all black is contradicting with your aura." I said.

"Well I can see that, I just really like the color black. You must understand." He said.

"I do. But most girls don't though. They don't give you a chance to show them that you aren't scary or mean in any way. Just misunderstood, that's all." I said.

"You're a very understanding girl, I will say that." He said to me.

"Well, I try to be understanding to everybody. Now it's time for me to say something slightly personal to you. I wanted to thank you for this. I was having a hard time at school lately, with those bullies and also with my friends not really doing anything to help…this helped me take my mind off of everything." I said to him.

"Well Dawn, you are absolutely welcome. To be honest, I really enjoyed this a lot. It's nice to be able to spend time with someone." He said. He smiled at me after he finished saying that. I smiled at him back. Something was strange with his smile though. Normally friend's smiles are something I can pick up on, but this smile was different.

"Joe, are you looking for something more than a friendship from me?" I asked him. He nearly choked on his coffee after I asked him that.

"What? No…I mean maybe…I mean oh gosh…I mean…" he said to me in haste. That answered the question for me.

"Joe…if you're going to ask me out, all you have to do is ask. I will tell you, if you do, I will have to think it over tonight. I'll give you a response tomorrow if you'd like?" I said. I could tell that he was in shock at how I was able to piece that all out from this whole conversation.

"Isn't this the whole reason that you asked me to have coffee with you?" I asked.

"Well yes,...I mean NO, I asked you if you wanted coffee to make you feel better about today. I mean sure, I would've like to ask you out, but I mean that was nothing compared to just wanting to get to know you better and make you feel better about today." He said nervously. I heard a buzzing coming from my phone.

"Oh Joe, I have to go. I want to thank you again for the tea. I'll give you an answer tomorrow." I said to him. I began to walk to the door and when I looked back I could see that Joe was happy to hear that I would think about it. He didn't even have to ask either which I could tell amazed him. As I stepped into the car,

"Well did you have fun?" my mother asked.

"I did." I said. On that car ride home, I began to think about everything that we had told each other at that café. I wondered about if I should go out with Joe. He was a very sweet guy, and he went through the same thing that I was going through now. I began to think that maybe if I was with Joe, the bullies would leave me alone, and that my friends wouldn't have to worry about me all the time and not do anything about them.

School  
September 2nd, 2012  
8:35 A.M.

I immediately went to go find Joe. I noticed that he was outside the classroom for Pre-Calc. I reached over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh Dawn, hi!" he said.

"The answer is yes." I said as I gave him a smile.

"Are you being serious!?" he asked in excitement. I nodded a yes.

**AN: I apologize if this was a bit anti-climatic and short for all of you guys. Well now you have it. OC x Dawn. How will Joe and Dawn's relationship fair? Feel free to leave any comments about the chapter via review. I want to personally thank all of you who have read this so far. Your reviews and views are why I continue to write! Thanks to all of you who have done so! Enjoy!**

**Defan777**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is Chapter 8 of No Fear. I want to say that this might be the last chapter for a few days if not a week. I've been feeling kind of sick and I need to catch up on sleep because I am very deprived of it lately. That is why I'm gonna make this chapter a bit longer than what the other chapters have been. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story so far. It's because of all of you that I continue to write these. If you want to check up on when I plan to write or post a new chapter on any of my stories including this one, you can check my profile because I update that relatively. I hope that you all understand my little hiatus after this. Enjoy. P.S. There are a few swear words in here so be warned.**

Chapter 8: The Dinner

September 24th, 2012

Little over a few weeks have passed since I said yes to Joe, and I must say, it's not a decision that I've regretted at all so far. My friends have been very happy for me, and the bullies haven't been messing with me at all since Joe is around so often. I feel safe in a sense, knowing that he is around and that I don't have to be bothered by people like the bullies. Today, Joe had asked me something to which I actually was not expecting.

"Hey Dawn, do you mind if I ask you something?" said Joe as he approached me after Pre-Calculus.

"Of course." I said to him.

"Well, I umm, I was wondering if you would like to…have dinner with my mother and I. I know it might be a bit too fast into our relationship to be discussing something like this but…"

"I'd like that. When would you like for me to come over?"

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, how about this weekend, maybe Sunday since I don't work then?"

"Sure." After I said that to him, I gave him a hug and walked off to Art.

As I walked into Art,

"Oh my Dawn, is that your prince?" asked Ella.

"Well not exactly a prince, but he certainly is brave and handsome like one." I said.

"He seems nice. I'm glad that you've been getting to know more people and opening up to them." said Gwen as she was painting on a canvas.

"He asked me to have dinner with him and his mother this Sunday." I said.

"Oh how lovely! That just sounds wonderful!"

"That sounds fun."

"I'm hoping it will be. I think it will be though." I said to both of them as I grabbed a paintbrush. Lunch came very quickly today and when I reached my table,

"Dawn! Ella told me that your boyfriend invited you over for dinner. Is that true?" asked Zoey.

"Yes it is, I was rather hoping I'd be able to tell you, but I'm glad that Ella did." I said.

"That sounds exciting. I bet it'll go great. Remember when you had dinner with my family Zoey?" asked Mike. After he said that, he put on a hat, and with a gasp of air, he became Manitoba Smith.

"I remember, it was out on our front porch, the stars were out, the animals were playing outside, and then this beauty over here came in and crickey, she was a looker this one." said Manitoba. After he had said this, Zoey took the hat off of his head and with another gasp of air, he was Mike again.

"I don't believe that was exactly how it went, but it was close. Manitoba sometimes exaggerates on some details when it comes to being outside." said Zoey.

"Awh, that was Manitoba…geez, well Dawn, basically how it went was, we had dinner outside and no there were no animals, but I will agree with Manitoba that when she arrived, she looked amazing. Like she always does." said Mike. Zoey then gave Mike a kiss on the cheek.

"So Dawn, are you excited?" asked Cameron.

"Yes, I do want to meet his mother, and it'll give me a chance to spend some time with him. Not that I don't like spending time with my own mother, but it'll be nice to spend some time outside of the house." I heard a buzz come from my phone.

"I'm happy for you Dawn. We all are. We all were worried about the effect that those bullies were having on you." B's text read. I gave a smile to B after I read the text.

At Home  
September 24th, 2012  
7:00 P.M.

"Mother, I need to ask you something." I said to her as she opened the front door.

"Yes Dawn, could you make it quick? I have a painting that I need to work on, and the person who wants it demands it be done by the end of Wednesday." she said as she was about to exit.

"Mother…would you mind if I went over to a friend's house this Sunday?"

"What for Dawn? This couldn't have waited till after Wednesday?" She gave me a curious glance as she suspected that there might be something else going on. I felt like I needed to tell her about Joe then.

"Mother I'm seeing someone." I said. She was quite shocked to hear that come from my mouth.

"Dawn, you mean like a relationship? Like an actual one…with an actual person, not an animal?" she asked.

"Yes mother, believe it or not, I am seeing a boy. His name is Joe. He's a very sweet guy. A bit misunderstood, but sweet."

"Is that the reason that you wanted to have coffee? I knew something was different when you asked me to drive you to a café."

"Yes mother, it was to meet with him. He helped me with a little situation at school. I felt like I owed it to him to be kind and show up. Would you mind if I had dinner with him on Sunday?"

"Well of course, I can presume that he is going to pick you up from here?"

"I believe so yes."

"Well then, I want to meet this Joe. I don't work on Sunday so I'll be able to meet him."

"I'd like for you to."

"Do you have any idea what you're going to wear?"

"Should I dress up? I was planning on wearing what I normally wear."

"Oh no Dawn that will not do. You must dress nicely if you're going to make a good first impression towards his mother." I laughed a little when she said that, but she seemed serious.

"Alright mother, I'll dress nicely for it. I believe I have a dress up in my closet somewhere that I never wear. I could wear that."

"Oh yes, I'd love to see what you look like in that! Now Dawn, I must go or my boss will have my head." My mother said jokingly as she headed out the door.

At Home  
September 30th, 2012  
5:45 P.M.

"Dawn, are you ready?" my mother asked.

"Just about." I called back. I don't normally ever wear dresses, but my mother did have a point though. I did want to look nice for his mother.

A knock came onto the front door.

"Oh and you must be Joe." My mother said as she opened the door. Joe was dressed very nicely as well. He was in a black suit with a white undershirt and a black tie.

"Yes I am, and you must be Dawn's mother. I can see where she gets her looks from." He said.

"Oh you flatter me, would you like to see Dawn?"

"If that wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Dawn, Joe is here, you can come down now." As she said this, I began to make my way down. I could have sworn that every step I took down the stairs Joe was gaping at me, but then again, he had never seen me in a dress. I had curled my hair and wore a turquoise dress.

"Wow, Dawn you look unbelievable." said a very astonished Joe.

"Thank you, my mother insisted that I put on something nice and do something about my hair, so I did just that. You look rather dashing yourself." I said.

"Why thank you, so do you want to get going?"

"Yes, mother I'll see you later, I'll be sure to be home in about an hour or two." I

"Oh yes, well have fun dear. It was very nice meeting you Dawn." My mother said to him.

"It was nice to meet you too." said Joe. As he said this, he went to shake my mother's hand. After he did this, we began to walk outside.

"So that's your mother huh? She seems really nice."

"Yes she is. She was rather happy when I told her that I was going out with someone. She loves me and wants me to be happy." I said as I began to open the door to his car. It didn't surprise me much to see that his car was also black; he certainly has an affinity to that color. After I said this, he began to drive.

It wasn't a very long drive, but I rather enjoyed it. While on the way to his mother's house, we talked about what it was like to live in Wawanakwa and then we began to joke around, something I didn't do fairly often. About 10 minutes had passed and we arrived at his house. His house was a one story house that looked a little worn out, but certainly nothing bad.

We both began to walk to his front door, which swung open as soon as Joe was about to open the door.

"Oh Joe, when you were telling me about Dawn, I didn't think she looked like this. She's looks amazing!" said his mother. Joe smiled when he heard his mother say this.

"You must be Joe's mother, well in a sense his mother." I said as I reached out to shake her hand.

"Oh yes, I remember when I took in Joe…but I can tell you that when we have dinner, you must be freezing." She said to me. She urged both Joe and I to get inside the house. As I walked into his house, my eye caught a glance of something. It was several trophies in his living room.

"Oh yeah, I do a lot of martial arts, and well I got good at them. I really only took those classes for it so I could deal with you know who." He said. As we continued to walk to the kitchen, I took note of what his house was like. There weren't a lot of things in his living room; there was a TV, a computer and a desk, a few couches, some DVD's, things that you'd normally see in a living room.

When I entered the kitchen, I noticed that the table already had food on it. His mother had made this well before I arrived so that we could eat as soon as I got here.

"Joe, show Dawn to her seat." She said to him.

"Yeah mom, Dawn your seat is right here." He said to me as he pointed to one of the corner seats. His table was a small on that you could only seat four people around, but I could understand why he wouldn't need much space to eat. It was only him and his mother living here.

"Don't worry Dawn, I noticed that you don't eat meat, we have some salad made for you if you do not wish to eat what my mother has made." He said to me. I started to feel bad that his mother went out of his way to make food for me and I couldn't even eat it.

"I feel bad that your mother did all this for me." I said.

"Oh nonsense Dawn, it really is no trouble. We all have our preferences, no one can change that." His mother said as she took her seat at the table. She had made some steak for herself and Joe (which bothered me a little bit, but I pushed that thought out of my head), which left me with some salad.

"So Dawn, tell me a little about yourself." His mother asked as she took a bite out of her steak.

"Well Mrs.…" I said.

"You can call me Ms. Alana or Joyce, either is fine with me." She said.

"Well Ms. Alana, I'm from Ontario, I moved here about a month ago with my mother. I can read auras and I spend most of my time in the woods." I told her.

"Oh that sounds interesting, what's Ontario like?"

"Well it's nice, the people there were ok, though there were a lot of bullies there too. Which is why my mother and I moved."

"Oh I see. Well Joe had that same problem with bullies, until he took up boxing and martial arts, and now the bullies are afraid of him. Have you ever considered martial arts?"

"Mom." said a weary Joe. He then began to smile as he looked down at his steak.

"No, I would never condone violence to be a answer to solving problems." I said very straightforwardly.

"Mom, why don't you tell her about how you came to be my mother?"

"Oh yes of course, well as you might know, I was one of his mother's closest friends. It was a tragedy to hear about her death. She never married that asshole." She said with a weary and agitated voice.

"His father…raped his mother?" I asked. I felt like I was asking a bit too personal of a question, but his mother responded.

"Yes he did, and I was so disgusted to hear about it. He did this and 9 months later, Joe was brought into this world. Unfortunately she had to raise him by herself because her family was slightly poor. His family could have helped because they were rich but…I'm letting my anger get the better of me." His mother said.

"Let me finish the story mom, well she loved me very much from what my mother has told me, but when she died, her family refused to take me because I was a bastard child. Well my dad took me in, but that lead to abuse for 7 years. After he was caught, neither of my families wanted me, so then Joyce came in and took me in, and that's where I've been ever since." Joe said as he finished his steak.

"He's been a godsend for me. I never married but I always wanted to have a child, and when Joe didn't have a place to go, I remembered how much of a kind woman his mother was, so I offered to take him in. He's been such a good boy, and I'm glad that he's getting to meet people like you." She said. Hearing her say that made me smile a little bit.

"Mother, do you mind if I spend some time with Dawn outside on the patio?"

"Oh yes of course, I can wash the dishes, you go and enjoy yourself." His mother said. He took my hand and then led me outside.

His patio looked very nice. It had an outdoor table, several flower pots surrounding the entire patio. There also happened to be a fire pit in the middle of the patio with what seemed like torches surrounding the outside of the patio. There were also a few chairs surrounding the fire pit as well.

"You have a very beautiful patio." I said to him.

"Why thank you Dawn. I like spending time out here; you know whenever I get done practicing my martial arts or whenever I have a stressful day of work. It's very relaxing." He then pulled out what looked like a radio from behind one of the chairs.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a radio, I was wondering…would you like to have a dance?"

"Oh well, I've never actually danced with someone before, I don't know if I'd be any good at it." I said to him.

"Don't worry, I never have either, so…this could be a learning experience for both of us." He said to me.

"Ok, I'll dance with you." I said. He then clicked on the play button and music began to play on it. I was able to recognize the song very quickly.

"This is ABBA…Fernando I believe. You never struck me as someone who'd listen to this." I said to him.

"Well my mother was the one who suggested it, she said that this was very romantic, so I listened to this song a little bit, and I have to say, I agree." He said to me. I then got closer to him and wrapped my hands around his neck. He then put his arms around my waist and brought himself closer to me. We started to dance (which seemed more so just us walking around in circles because neither of us knew how to, but we didn't mind) and we continued to bring ourselves closer to each other until it got to the point where my head was resting on his chest. I had never felt this close to a boy before, and even if I did, I never went to his house, had dinner with his family, and then danced in his backyard with him.

As the song started to go into the chorus, I started to look up at him, to which he began to look at me.

"Dawn…I love you." He whispered to me as we continued to dance to the music. I had never a guy tell me this, and I didn't know how to react at first. I could feel my heart racing and my face began to blush heavily upon hearing that. I felt something that I had never felt for another person before. Love.

"I love you too Joe." I whispered to him. As I said this, we both began to lean in closer and closer to each other. We continued to lean in forward until my lips touched his. This was a feeling that I had never felt before. To have a boy's lips touch mine in a passionate display of affection like this was unbelievable. I had never felt what a kiss was like until that day. If I had to imagine what would be the most romantic way to have a first kiss, it would be here.

As we kissed, the music continued to play, the stars were out, and nothing could go wrong with this night. It felt like that night would never end, but to be honest, I didn't want it to end.

"What a wonderful night" was the only thing I could think of in my head.

**AN: And that was Chapter 8. So Joe and Dawn had a romantic moment and shared their first kiss. I apologize to everybody for the hiatus on the last time I updated this story. I love writing this story a lot and I'll try not to have long breaks after this next one. I want to thank everybody who has commented and viewed this story. It's because of you guys that I continue to write these. I hope that you all understand why I'm taking a break after this, but when I get over sleep deprivation and this sick feeling, I'll be sure to come back and write more chapters! Lastly, I chose "Fernando" by ABBA because ABBA happens to be one of my favorite bands and I was listening to this song recently, so I thought why not. I do not own the characters used in this story nor the song either.**

**Defan777**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I apologize to all of you who've been reading this story. I really just needed a break from writing to catch up on sleep and stop feeling sick to my stomach. I really hope that you will all be able to forgive me for such a long hiatus. I really enjoy writing this story and I hoped to continue writing this after I finished the 5****th**** Chapter of Total Drama Redux. Now that that is done, I can start writing this again. I will say, these chapters might be a little filler so that I can introduce new characters into the story and such. I hope that you all won't mind that. Lastly, I do not own any rights to Total Drama or the characters portrayed in this story.**

Chapter 9: Two Twins

October 1st, 2012  
12:00 P.M.

"Really Dawn!? That sounds so romantic!" said Zoey upon listening to my story. She and all of my friends including myself were sitting at our usual table. I was telling them about last night with Joe.

"It was quite romantic I must admit. I couldn't have imagined spending that time with Joe any better than that." I told her.

"Dawn, we really are all glad to see that you're doing good." said Gwen.

"Oh yes most certainly! It's so nice to see you two lovebirds together!" said Ella. For once in the past few weeks, it was nice to be surrounded by my friends. For a while, I had questioned if they actually were my friends or were just saying that to make themselves seem nice. With these bullies and all, I really questioned it, but at this moment, I smiled at them knowing that those doubts were wrong.

Later in the day about 2 in the afternoon, I had gotten a text in my Canadian History class from my mother. She told me that she was gonna be home late because she had to prepare some paintings for a local art gallery here in town. Hearing her talking about art reminded me that I needed to stay after school for Art. I then began to text Joe and asked if he could drive me back to my house after that. He quickly responded saying that after he gets off from work from Foot Locker at 7 he'd love to.

Art  
2:55 P.M.

"Hello Dawn!" said Ella as I walked into my classroom.

"Hello Ella, Gwen, what is this project that we are supposed to do?" I asked her.

"It's simple; basically we go around the school and gain inspiration for our art. Since we don't really have a lot of time to do this in school, after school is the best time to do this." said Gwen.

"And we can draw this on anything we want?" I asked her.

"Yeah anything is fine is from what I am aware of." She replied to me.

"I'm going to the choir room, I'm thinking of drawing our choir at practice." said Ella.

"I'm planning on going to the outdoor greenhouses that we have and maybe drawing some of the things I see there. Dawn do you have an idea of where you what you want to draw?" asked Gwen.

"Not really, I'll just look around for something." I said to them. I picked up several pieces of paper and a pencil and made my way out of the classroom.

"What to draw…what to draw." I asked myself as I made my way down the hall. I wanted to draw the outdoors, but I felt like that I did that a lot already, so it would be nice to draw something else. As I made my way down the hall, I began to feel something. It felt like an aura…a very blue aura at that. I turned around the corner to see that there was a girl crying on the floor. She wore a cheerleader outfit, had blonde hair, and was sitting on the ground.

"Hello…may I ask what is going on? I sensed an aura and it lead me to you." I said to her.

"Oh…it's nothing. I should really stop this. You sensed my aura?" the girl asked still crying.

"Yes, I can sense people's auras, and yours is exceptionally blue at the moment. I can only assume that you're crying because someone is being mean to you?" I said to her.

"Well…yeah, it's my sister." She said to me. I then took a seat right next to her.

"I'm Dawn. I feel it very rude of me to intrude on your personal matters without you even knowing my name." I said to her.

"I'm Sammy…but everybody calls me Samey." She said to me.

"Why may I ask do they call you that?" I asked her.

"It's my sister Amy. She's my twin and everybody loves her more than me. I was born seventeen minutes after her and ever since then, I've always come second to her. She beats me in everything. In cheerleading, in having friends, in being loved by my family…everything. Which leaves me with nothing, absolutely nothing." She said as she continued to cry. I could tell that this girl had gone through a lot, but I honestly couldn't have imagined that she was going through this much.

"So your sister bullies you for being inferior?" I asked her.

"Yeah…I don't want to talk about it anymore…I'm already upset about all this. Today, she made me look so stupid. She spilt a bunch of water on me before cheerleading practice and called me clumsy and a poor excuse of a cheerleader and a sister. I didn't even go to cheerleading practice…I ran here and started to cry."

"Well Sammy, I know what it feels like to be bullied. I've been getting bullied by Jo, Scott, and Lightning. It hasn't been happening lately because of my boyfriend Joe…but Sammy, you should believe that you're not inferior to your sister. I mean if you two are identical, then you two should be just as pretty as the other. And from what I can tell from your aura and learning more about you, you certainly are anything far from being second to her." I said.

"You really mean that? You aren't just saying that to me?" asked Sammy.

"Yes, I mean what I say. I would never want to go and fill your head with lies. You mentioned that she has a lot of friends…I can only assume that means you have little to none. I'll be your friend." I said to her. As I said this, I remembered back to my first day moving into Wawanakwa that Zoey had said the same thing to me when I came. I really would have to thank her for that. I put my hand over hers.

"Thank you…Dawn is it? I really needed someone to talk to about this. It makes me a little happier to know I have a friend. But I don't want to go back to practice…I don't want to deal with Amy." She said to me.

"What if I go to her? Maybe a talk with me will make her realize the sister that she has. The wonderful and caring sister she has." I said to her.

"You'd do that?" she asked me in surprise.

"Of course, that's what friends are for." I said to her in a calm voice. I began to walk into the gym where the practice was being held to see if I could find Amy. It wasn't very hard to point her out as she looked identical to Sammy. She wore the exact same clothes, had the exact same hairstyle, but the one difference was the beauty mark she had under her right eye. I could sense a dark aura from her as well, but I was more than willing to help Sammy with her sister than let her down. I began to make my way to her.

"Are you Amy?" I asked her.

"Who exactly are you? Do you work for the newspaper? Are they finally deciding to do an article about me?" she asked. I could tell that she was very narcissistic from her response, another thing that differed from Sammy.

"No, I'm not with the newspaper, and I'm Dawn. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second." I asked her.

"Ugh, another weirdo…fine, but make this quick. I need to get back to practicing soon." She said to me. I then began to lead her to the entrance of the gym.

"So what exactly do you want?" she asked me in a harsh tone.

"I want to talk to you. It's about the way you treat Sammy." I said to her. She immediately snapped after that.

"You mean Sparemey? What are you playing at? She's a no good worthless sister who can't do the simplest thing right. I treat her like anyone would treat her. Like a nobody because that's all she is." said a very bitter Amy.

"I sense you have a very dark aura towards your sister. I heard about all the things that you do to her on a daily basis and make her feel. It's not right in the slightest to make her feel so horribly. She already feels horrible that she is second to you, but it just makes her feel worse that she has you treating her the way you do." I said to her. She shot me an angry glance.

"Because she's a failure! I tell her the things I do because she's a failure! I'm ashamed to even have her as a sister." She said to me.

"Maybe if you started treating her with some kindness instead of shooting her down, maybe she'd be able to do well at cheerleading, and at making friends, and at being appreciated by family. She sounds very jealous of you, but maybe it's you who's jealous of her." I said to her.

"Me, be jealous of her? Are you crazy!?" she yelled at me.

"I believe that you are jealous of her. Jealous of the fact that you might be the more attractive of the two in your world, she's the kinder of the two of you. Unlike you, she seems to treat people with respect and kindness even when she receives none from you. You seem to not only treat her with disrespect, but everyone around you. I can sense this from your aura. You hated Sammy because she was something you always wanted to be. Kind, nice, respectful to others. Instead, you took a different path, and put her through seventeen years of pain and suffering because you couldn't be what you wanted. You became popular, while your sister didn't. And to add to all that, you bullied her. If there is one thing that I can't stand, it's bullies. And if I have to tell you this every day until you begin to appreciate her, then I will! If I had a sister, I would want it to be someone like Sammy!" I said to her with a slight hint of anger in my tone. She was dumbstruck with what I had just said to her.

"Well…well…" she said.

"Well what?" I asked her calmly.

"You're…right. I've never heard anyone put it that way…I hated my sister because of what she had that I didn't. She was nice and kind. You think I wanted to be popular? To treat people like crap? I do this because I've been doing this for so longer, and most of this gets directed towards Same…Sammy. Oh, I've been a horrible sister…" said Amy. She then began to tear up after hearing that. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Amy, you can make this right. She's waiting outside. If you really are sorry, and really want to reconcile with your sister, then make it right." I said to her.

"Thank you Dawn. I will." She said. Amy then began to walk out of the gym, with me following her.

"Amy…what are you doing here. I'm so sorry, I'm such a failure." said Sammy.

"No stop…there's something I need to tell you Sammy." She said.

"Amy…did you just call me Sammy?" she asked in amazement.

"Yeah I did…Sammy, before today, I never realized about how poorly I treated you. Honestly, I was jealous of you." She said.

"Jealous…of me?" said Sammy.

"Yeah believe it or not…you were so much kinder to people and people didn't like that. I wanted to be nice as well, but seeing you get shot down by people…it made me take another path. I became mean and that's when I started focusing my hatred towards you. I hated the fact that if I was nice, I wouldn't have people like me. It was so stupid, and yet I told myself that I was happy. Happy making horrible friends, happy being loved by our family more than you, more mostly…hurting you. Sammy, I've been quite possibly the worst sister ever…if I could redo it all, I would. I truly would. Sammy, you're a wonderful sister…you're so full of life and love which just makes me more jealous of you. I want…I want to fix our relationship. What do you say…sis?" said Amy. Sammy continued to look in awe at hearing what Amy had just said to her. Sammy then got up and hugged Amy. Amy returned the hug.

"Oh yes Amy! I can't believe you actually said that to me! Dawn, thank you so much…I…I don't know how to repay you for this." said Sammy in disbelief.

"Neither can I…I wish there was some way of repaying you for this." said Amy. I then began to remember that I had my pictures and pencil.

"Actually there is one thing you two could do for me." I said to them.

October 2nd, 2012  
Art  
9:45 A.M.

"Wow Dawn! That's really good!" said Ella.

"I must admit, that is a very good drawing." said Gwen. They were both looking at the drawing I had made. I had drawn a picture of Sammy and Amy in a hug.

"This drawing is of Amy and Sammy. It shows that even though that these two seem to be different when it comes to personality…they are a lot more similar than just their looks. One wanted to be so much like the other that it drove her to great lengths to show it. Amy finally saw the error in her ways and reconciled with her sister. It really was a touching thing to see.

"Dawn, that's lovely! You're such a nice girl. I'm so glad to be friends with you!" said Ella. She then hugged me. Gwen followed that up by patting me on the back.

As I left Art that day, Joe was waiting for me outside. I gave him a kiss and he looked back at me.

"So what did they think of that drawing of yours? He asked.

"They adored it." I told him.

"Well I knew they would. It really was a very touching piece Dawn. You should be proud of it." I smiled and we began to walk to fourth period. As we were walking I noticed two people. It was Amy and Sammy walking side by side.

"Hi Dawn!" said Amy and Sammy together. I smiled and waved at both of them. I knew that upon seeing that, their sister relationship was fixed.

**AN: That was Chapter 9 of No Fear. I apologize if this was too short or whatnot. I didn't want to drag this on too much. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, because of course I love writing Dawn and whatnot, but being able to fix the sister's relationship is something I've imagined for a while. Joe will be a much bigger part in Chapter 10 as he also assists in helping a certain jock who isn't very good at sports with his problems. I hope that all of you enjoyed this!**

**Defan777**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I want to apologize to all of you who read "No Fear" and realize that I haven't posted in a while. I've started going to school and I'm three weeks behind in the school year so I need to play catch up. Plus I don't get out of school until late in the afternoon so I'm really tired and not wanting to do anything except lay down. I'll try to post these chapters from time to time when I'm not writing a paper or doing an insane amount of homework. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy. Lastly, I do not own Total Drama in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 10: The Jock

October 16th, 2012

12:00 P.M.

"Dawn, I heard that they're going to hang up your picture that you drew up on the wall in front of the Art room. That's great!" said Zoey.

"It is nice, I was very glad to see that they were able to resolve their problems and become sisters. Now if I could only help everyone, I'd be happy with that." I said to them.

"Well Dawn, it's good that you're helping people. I know you can't help everyone every day because that just be impossible, but just take it one at a time, don't try to do too much." said Mike. I heard a buzzing coming from my phone after Mike had said that.

"It's really good that you're being so helpful around the school to people. Now if only everybody could act like you, this school would be a much better place, without people like Jo, Scott, and Lightning." read B's text.

"Hey Dawn." said Joe. Joe had walked up behind Cameron when he had said that, which made Cameron jump upon looking behind him.

"Dawn! Who is that!?" said Cameron.

"Oh, everyone, this is Joe. Joe, this is everyone. That's Ella, Gwen, Mike, Zoey, B, and Cameron was the one who jumped." I told him.

"Hey guys, you must be Dawn's friends. She's told me a little bit about you guys. I'm glad to hear that she has such good friends to turn to." he said with sincerity in his voice.

"You're Dawn's boyfriend? It's so nice to finally meet you! We had no idea what you looked like, but it's great to finally meet you!" said Zoey. She quickly got up and gave him a hug, much to Joe's awkward reaction.

"Does…she do this a lot?" said Joe.

"Generally. Zoey means well though. It's a friendship kind of thing. But Joe, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? I can tell from your aura that something is on your mind." I told him.

"Yeah, if it's alright with your friends and all."

"Oh why certainly, Dawn, you should go with your prince!" said Ella. I nodded and grabbed my stuff so that I could walk with Joe. We exited the lunchroom and took a seat right next to some lockers that were there.

"Joe, may I ask, why is it that you called me over from my friends? Something seems to be on your mind." I said to him.

"Well, Dawn, after hearing about what you did for the twins, I was wondering if you could help someone I'm pretty good friends with. He seems to mean well, and he's really into sports…Lightning bullies him a lot because, well..." said Joe.

"He's not too good at sports is he?"

"Not really. I mean he mean well, but he's not very good at them. He's been trying to impress this girl named Lindsay a lot, and she has been completely oblivious to him. He's been straining himself a lot in the weight room, trying to make himself bigger. It doesn't help when that idiot messes with Tyler a lot."

"I'd love to Joe. I'm glad that you came to me about this. I will see him after school. Where does he usually go after school?"

"He's usually in the weight room or on the football field. And, thanks Dawn, you never cease to amaze me. I'd help him myself, but I have work today at the Foot Locker. Thankfully, Lightning will be at there so he can't bother Tyler." said Joe.

"You're welcome Joe." I said to him. I gave him a kiss and went on my way to Animal Science.

Outside the weight room  
October 16th, 2012  
3:00 P.M.

I slowly knocked on the door and walked in. I had never been in here, mainly because I really had no desire to use the weight room. There was only one person in there. He had brown hair and wore a headband around his head. He was also wearing a red tracksuit and what looked to be very expensive sneakers.

"Excuse me, are you Tyler by any chance?" I asked him as I started walking towards him.

"Oh you heard of me huh? Yeah, I bet it was from all those sporting events that I participate in." said Tyler. Reading his aura, he seemed to be very narcissistic and maybe almost oblivious to the fact that he wasn't very good at sports.

"No, I heard of you from my boyfriend Joe. He told me that you're trying to win the heart of someone you're crushing on. And also about Lightning." I told him. He was in shock after what I had said, so much shock that he accidentally let go of one of the dumbbells he was using and dropped it on his foot. I quickly ran to him and grabbed the dumbbell off of his foot.

"YEOWW! That hurt!" yelled Tyler.

"I would think so. Those dumbbells look pretty heavy." I said to him. He then started making his way towards one of the benches in the room. I took a seat right next to him.

"So what exactly is going on, may I ask?"

"Geez, where do I begin? Well as you know from Joe, I love sports. My dad can get me all of these endorsements from these big sports companies because my dad works in sports commentating and he's very famous. I want to do him proud by participating in every sport I can. Well, when I started doing football and track, Lightning was someone that everybody strived to beat. I was one of those many people who strived to beat him. We had a race and well…I tripped halfway through it and he made fun of me because of it. He likes to call me names like twinkletoes or butterfingers. Well, this year, there's this girl that I'm interested in. Her name is Lindsay and I can tell that she seems interested in me as well. The bad thing about it is that…she can't even remember my name. She calls me Noah, or Wyatt, or whatever name she can think of besides my own. I was thinking that maybe, in this upcoming track meet, I can finally beat Lightning in something. Then maybe, just maybe, Lindsay will remember who I am, and then I can ask her out." said Tyler.

"By the great Mother Earth, that was a bit much I must admit. But Tyler, your cause is just, and I'd be more than willing to help you with your situation. First. I must ask you this, why do you do sports besides to make your father proud? Is it because you want to impress Lindsay, or more so trying to beat Lightning." I asked him. He gave me a curious glance and then looked down to the ground.

"You know honestly, what motivates me to do these sports, is to beat Lightning."

"Maybe that shouldn't be the thing you should be striving to do. Beating Lightning is a good thing for your self-esteem, but maybe that isn't what you should've been striving for. Maybe you should've been striving to impress Lindsay and get her attention than trying to beat that bully."

"Hey, maybe you're right. Now that I think about it, all I really cared about for the past few years was beating Lightning in something, then maybe…just maybe, I could have something to rub in his face." said Tyler.

"You shouldn't be trying to stoop to his level. From what I can read of your aura Tyler, you are much better than that. Maybe with something else to race for instead of beating Lightning, you might actually succeed in both things you're trying to do."

"Hey thanks…umm, what's your name?"

"It's Dawn. Dawn Bouchard."

"Well thanks Dawn. You and Joe should come to my track meet on Saturday."

"I'll be sure to let Joe know. I'm pretty sure we will both be able to."

Outside of the School  
October 20th, 2012  
4:00 P.M.

"Tyler told me about what you told him. I really hope that he takes your advice." said Joe as we started walking up to the stands around the football field.

"I believe that he did. From what I read of his aura on Tuesday, he seemed to have taken it." I said to him as we found some open seats. I could see Tyler, still in his red track suit, and Lightning who was wearing his normal clothes.

"I hope you're ready to lose, sha-loser." said Lightning.

"Whatever man." said Tyler, obviously not caring about Lightning.

"Sha-what? Didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you, and I really don't care." Tyler and Lightning then got ready for their race. Lightning was eyeing Tyler, whereas Tyler was simply focusing on the race and caught a glimpse of Lindsay. She looked at him like she knew what his name was, but couldn't remember what it was. The race then began. Lightning had gained an early lead, but Tyler was close in second.

"Come on Tyler, you can beat this loser!" yelled Joe. I only sat and watched at Tyler closely. I was really hoping that he was thinking about Lindsay more than beating Lightning.

"I hope you're ready to lose to me, AGAIN!" yelled Lightning to Tyler as they were about to finish. Tyler continued to look at Lindsay while he was running. Finally he said,

"THIS IS FOR YOU LINDSAY! MY…NAME…IS, he said as he gained the lead over Lightning, TYLER!" Tyler then crossed the finish line and won the race against Lightning.

"Sha-what!? This was just a fluke, this doesn't count. I wasn't racing at my full potential." said Lightning. Tyler began to walk away from Lightning and over to Lindsay.

"Hey Tyler." she said to him.

"I'm glad that you remember my name! I was wondering…if you wanted to go out?" he asked.

"I'd love that!" she exclaimed. Tyler then grabbed Lindsay by the hand and started to walk away from the track with her.

"I don't know how you did it Dawn, but you did." said Joe.

"I like helping people. When people need help, I try to help them as much as I can." I said. And with that Joe and I went to the café where we first had coffee at and spent the rest of the day with each other.

**AN: Firstly, I want to say thank you everyone who reads this story. This is my favorite one to write and I always love hearing from you guys about what you guys think about it. I hope that this wasn't too boring or anticlimactic or anything like that. Next chapter will be Halloween and I have a very good idea of how I want that to go. Thank you everyone for reading, and don't forget to review! **

**Defan777**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Today I'm in a good mood, so as a surprise, I decided to write this chapter of No Fear before I post Chapter 7 of Total Drama: Redux. This is the story I prefer writing over TDR because TDR chapters take so long to write, and these ones are pretty short. This one might be a bit longer because this one is a special one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Halloween  
October 28th, 2012  
7:00 A.M.

I heard a buzzing coming from my phone. I wondered who could be wanting to talk to me on a Sunday at 7 in the morning. I quickly grabbed it to see that I was getting a call from Mike.

"Strange, I wonder what Mike could want. It must be important." I said to myself. I answered it.

"Hey, Dawn, I need to talk to you about something. You mind if I come over sometime soon? I know it's early and all, but it's important." He said to me. It sounded almost as if he had desperation in his tone.

"Of course, Mike, just let me get ready and such. I'll tell my mother that you are coming over." I said to him.

10:00 A.M.

I heard a knock come from the door.

"It must be Mike." I said to my mother. She quickly went back to her office space to continue doing her paintings. It made me wonder how she was doing. Lately, I haven't seen her very often because she was working for so long. I quickly opened the door,

"Hey, Dawn, I'm glad that you answered. There's something I need to tell you." He said quickly to me.

"Mike, I'm sensing another aura in you besides yours and your personalities. Do you have another personality besides the ones I've seen?" Mike sat down on my front steps and sighed.

"Yeah, I do. I didn't think I was gonna have to tell you this, but there is another personality besides the ones you know of. He only comes out during Halloween, and boy is he trouble. His name is Mal, short for the Malevolent One. Every Halloween, he comes out and takes control of my body. For some reason, I can never regain control of my body for that day. Well, anyways, I got sent to Juvie because of him."

"Mike, what is it that you're wanting me to do?"

"I want you to keep Mal at bay for the night. Zoey wants to go trick or treating believe it or not, and Cam, B, and I said that we would go along with it. I want you to come with us and keep Mal in check. I would also like it if you could keep this to yourself. I'd tell Cameron or B, but you have such a knack for helping people, and I already know you helped me with something before…but I really need help with this."

"Well of course Mike, I'd love to help you out with this."

"Thanks Dawn, I knew I could count on you. We're all gonna meet up at Zoey's house and just make our way around the neighborhood. I also recommend that you get your boyfriend to come too. We need a strong guy to handle Mal as well."

"You seem to be very terrified of him. I'm glad that you're able to keep him at bay for the rest of the year. I'll tell Joe to come." Mike then gave me a hug and left.

"This is not going to be easy. I need some tea and some time to think." I said to myself.

Halloween  
6:00 P.M.  
In front of my home

"So, Dawn, what is it that you need? You seemed to want me for something urgent." said Joe.

"Joe, it's about Mike. I need you to help me with him tonight." I said.

"Is he bugging you or something, because if he is, then I'll…"

"No, it's not that Joe,…Mike has multiple personality disorder. He has four personalities that I knew of until a few days ago. Those personalities are Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Smith. He told me that every Halloween though, a fifth personality takes control of his body for the night. That personality is Mal. I need you to help me keep him in check."

"Is Mal that dangerous?"

"He got Mike sent to juvie, so he must be somewhat devious, and also cunning."

"I can't use physical force on him if he tries to pull a stunt?"

"I would prefer it if you didn't have to result to physical force." I said to him with a stern face.

"Alright, alright. Don't worry, I won't do that. Let's go meet up with your friends." Joe and I then left my house to go to Zoey's. I quickly knocked on the door when I got there.

"Dawn, Joe, it's so great for you guys to make it! Cameron and B are here, we're just waiting for Mike." said Zoey. Just as she finished saying that, a car pulled into the driveway. Mike stepped out of it.

"Hey Zoey. Are you ready to go?" asked Mike. Zoey nodded her head and called for Cameron and B to make their way to the front of the door.

"Well, looks like we're all set. Let's make our way to some houses for some candy!" said Zoey. As they started leaving, I grabbed Mike by the shoulder.

"I know you're not Mike. I can tell by the dark aura that you have." I said to him. Just then, Mike flipped his hair to the left side of his face so that it covered his eye.

"I knew Mike would tell someone about me. Don't kid yourself girl, you really think you can prevent me from causing mayhem tonight? On Halloween no less?" said Mal. Mal had a much deeper voice than Mike did, but could impersonate Mike so well.

"I will not allow you to get Mike into trouble again, Mal." I said to him.

"Yeah, don't go doing something stupid, or else we'll have to teach you a lesson." said Joe.

"Oh I'm so scared." said Mal sarcastically.

"Hey guys, are you coming or what?" asked Cameron from afar.

"Coming guys!" said Mal in Mike's voice. Mal fixed his hair to look like Mike and started to walk to them, giving a wicked grin to Joe and I as we walked with him.

8:30 P.M.

"How much candy do you guys have?" asked Zoey.

"I got a good amount, and B seems to have a bit too. What about you Mike?" asked Cameron.

"Oh, I got a lot of candy guys. Hey, why don't you guys go and trick or treat some more, I can watch these full bags. Go get some more candy." said "Mike". Zoey, Cam, and B then left to go do some more houses. Mal decided that now would be an opportune time to cause mayhem. He noticed a spider's web and plenty of spiders on it. He grabbed a lot of the spiders and stuffed them into all three of their bags.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Joe.

"Oh nothing, just causing a little chaos is all." said Mal. Joe and I looked into the bags and noticed that there were spiders in there.

"How could you use these creatures in your evil plot?" I told him.

"Oh, that is just the beginning. It'll get worse before the night is over. Go ahead, take the spiders out, I'll just come back with something more chaos causing and dangerous." Mal then began to whistle a tune and walk away with the others.

"Joe, help me put these creatures back to their home." I said to him. Joe obliged and we grabbed the spiders back. Throughout this night, the things that Mal continued to do to irritate myself and Joe continued to be more and more dangerous. From the spiders, he went to lighting things on fire, teepeeing all the houses that he could find when the others weren't looking, and even getting to the point where he was throwing sharp objects he could find at us. But this was nothing compared to what he did before the night was over for him.

11:30 P.M.

"Mike, are you getting tired?" asked Zoey.

"Oh no Zoey, I could do this all night, why don't we go for a little walk huh?" asked "Mike".

"Well you two can do that, B and I are gonna go home. Maybe start eating some of this candy. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!" said Cameron. He and B then waved goodbye to everybody and began to walk home.

"Zoey, I don't think that taking a walk with Mike is such a good idea at the moment." I said to her.

"Why do you say that Dawn? It's not like Mike is evil or going to hurt me or anything." she said to me. Mal then began to chuckle a little bit.

"Zoey, Mike is…" said Joe. I pressed my hand against his mouth. Zoey then began to walk with Mal while he was whistling that same tune.

"Dawn, why didn't you let me say that Mike was Mal?" asked a surprised Joe.

"It's because Mike promised me to not tell Zoey about Mal. She doesn't need to know. Let's follow behind him. I know he's up to something." I said to him. He nodded in agreement and we kept up behind Zoey and Mal. Mal had taken Zoey to a lake.

"Isn't this romantic, Mike?" asked Zoey as she was looking across the water.

"Oh yeah Zoey, now close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." said "Mike". Zoey then closed her eyes so that she couldn't see anything. Mal had then grabbed a stick that he had found on the ground. It looked heavy enough to knock someone out cold with. He raised it up looking like he was about to strike Zoey with it.

"Joe, you must do something about this!" I whispered to him.

"I'm on it." said Joe. Just as Mal looked like he was going to strike Zoey with it, Joe reached out and tackled him to the ground. Mal and Joe then began to struggle against each other.

"Get off of me! Let me do this!" yelled Mal.

"Never!" yelled Joe.

"Mike, what's going on?" asked Zoey, who still had her eyes closed.

"Oh nothing Zoey, just keep your eyes shut alright?" said Mal. Zoey nodded in agreement. Joe and Mal were continuing to struggle with each other. Mal kicked Joe in the chest and threw him to the ground.

"Dawn, can I please use some physical force on this guy?" asked Joe.

"I fear that it might've come to this." I said to him. He understood fully what that meant. Joe then quickly got up and swung at Mal. Mal took the punch.

"Pain just makes me angrier and more powerful fool." said Mal. Mal then swung at Joe with the stick in his hand. It looked like Mal was going to swing the stick at Joe's head until…he took a gasp of air.

"Whoa…where am I?" asked Mike. Joe then swung at Mike and hit him in the gut. Mike fell to the ground.

"OW, dude what was that for?" asked Mike in pain.

"Oh geez, you're Mike aren't you?" asked Joe. Mike nodded his head. I quickly rushed to him.

"Dawn…thank you. Thank you for keeping Mal in check. Is Zoey anywhere?" asked Mike as he got up slowly. I pointed Zoey out near the lake.

"We'll just leave you two alone." said Joe. After Joe said that, he and I left Mike to be alone with Zoey.

"Dawn, I can drive you back to your house if you like." he offered.

"I'd like that." I said to him.

12:32 A.M.

As I opened the door to my house (after wishing Joe a goodnight and kissing him goodbye), I saw that my mother was waiting for me.

"Oh mother, I am so very sorry for being out so late. I really am." I said to her.

"Dawn, I don't mind that. It's something else I must tell you. I got offered a new job back in Ontario. The people back in our old town have seen multiple pieces that I've painted, and they offered me a job to paint for their museum that they are opening back there. Dawn…I accepted it." she said to me. I was dumbstruck when she said that.

"That means…that means that I have to move again?"

"Unfortunately, that's what it looks like. They're being very lenient about when I need to go over there. They said we can move back when you finish the school year here." she said to me. I didn't know how to react to that, so I did the only thing I thought I could do. I ran outside and ran to the woods. The only thing that I could feel coming from me were tears.

**AN: So what did you guys think of this? Like I said, I was in a good mood, so I decided to work on this a little more. I hoped that you all liked it. I want to give my personal thanks to everybody that reads and constantly reviews this story. It makes me happy to see so many people viewing this story. Lastly, I do not own anything associated with Total Drama it its entirety. Enjoy!**

**Defan777**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This is Chapter 12 of No Fear. For those of you who have read through all the chapters of it so far, I commend you for it. I really am glad to know there are people still reading this. This chapter won't have any plot twists in it, don't worry about that. This chapter might be a bit sad to read though. Lastly, I do not own Total Drama in its entirety. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Memories of the Past

November 1st, 2012  
12:45 A.M.  
In the Woods

I sat right under the old oak that I sat at the last time I went into the woods. It was relatively cold outside, but at this point, none of that mattered. After what my mother had just told me, I couldn't just sit there and be fine with it. This was one of the few times I was ever truly upset. The last time that I was this upset, was when my father passed away. That was a little over two years ago, but at this moment, that was the only thing I could think of.

September 19th, 2010  
Ontario  
My Home  
5:32 P.M.

I heard a knock coming from the door.

"Dawn, could you get the door? It might be your father." my mother said to me.

"Of course mother." I said to her. I immediately rushed to the door to wish my father a welcome home like a normally do, but something was different. When I answered the door, there were two police officers standing outside.

"Hello, is this the residence of a Richard Bouchard?" asked the first one.

"Yes, what is it? Did he do something wrong? Mother, there are two police officers at our door." I called out to her. My mother immediately came to the door after hearing that last part.

"Hello? Is something wrong?" my mother asked them.

"I can only assume that you are Mary Bouchard, the wife of Richard Bouchard?" asked the second police officer.

"I am, what's happened to my husband?" my mother asked.

"He..., you might want to come with us." said the first police officer.

"Dawn, get a jacket…" I could see the fear in my mother's eyes. I felt that fear too.

My mother and I got into the police officers' car and we began driving. I could only sit and look out the window, wondering what exactly was happening.

"Sir, what exactly happened to my father?" I asked from the back of the car.

"Your father…he got into a car crash on one of the roads. We had an ambulance rush him to the hospital, but he's in critical condition. It was a very bad accident." said one of the police officers. My mother began to cry in the back of the car, and I was on the verge to. I just continued to look out the window, hoping for some sliver of hope that my father was doing alright.

6:00 P.M.

"Ma'am, can you take us to Richard Bouchard's room, I have his family here with me." said one of the police officers to a nurse.

"Alright, but…he's not doing very well, just make sure that their visit is short, I really don't know how much time he has left with us." whispered the nurse to the officers. My mother couldn't hear what the nurse had whispered, but I understood their auras clearly. My father didn't have much time left on this Earth.

The nurse led my mother and I to the room where the hospital was keeping my father. She opened the door and there my father was. He was wrapped up in bandages and looked barely conscious at all. I'm glad they covered him up with blankets because I could tell that he was horrifically injured.

"Oh my god, Richard!" yelled my mother as she began to cry more.

"Ma…ry, please…don't cry." my father said weakly. She then went to hug him while still crying a lot.

"Richard…you're gonna get better, I know it. A car crash can't kill you…it just can't…"

"It won't…hopefully, but…if I don't…make it, I just want to say…that I love you…and that I have for all these…years now."

"I love you too…you're gonna make it out of this."

"Do you mind…if I have a moment…with our daughter?"

"No…by all means…" As she said this, she ran out of the room and continued to cry, leaving me alone with my father.

"Father…" I said to him quietly.

"Hey Dawn…, how've you been…holding up?" my father said weakly.

"I've been…alright, father…the nurse said that…that you don't have much time left anymore."

"Well…the doctors are…probably right. I got…blindsided pretty badly…the guy who…hit my car…he wasn't paying…attention to the road…or the lights so, here I am."

"So this is someone else's fault?...I want to…" I said. My father interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

"Dawn…it's not…his fault. Sometimes…it's just someone's time to go…death is…unpredictable. I'm not afraid to die…"

"Dad…please….don't say that. I need you here with me! I don't want you to leave me!" I yelled as tears began to stream from my eyes. I had never called him dad before, I had always called him father. I had never been this upset before. Seeing that my father was going to die.

"Dawn…listen to me…if I don't make it…I need you to be strong. Strong for your mother….and strong for yourself. Don't argue…with her…this is hard enough for her…you both need to be strong." He slowly went to put his hand on my arm. I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes, but the tears continued.

"You know…I don't tell mother about the bullying that goes on in school…what am I supposed to do…we always do everything together…how I will…do anything…without you being there."

"Dawn…I'm always going to be…by your side, in everything that you do. Do you…remember, that day I first took you out to…the woods, and how scared…you were when I first took you?"

"Yes…of course."

"Well…whenever…you feel scared…or alone…go to the woods. Even…if it doesn't seem like…I'm with you…I'll always be with you…there." He then began to reach into one of the coat pockets on the desk right next to his bed. What he grabbed out of there surprised me.

"Do you…remember this?" He had pulled out a bracelet.

"That's…my old bracelet. I had thought that I had lost it…in the woods that day."

"I…went out there a few years after that…and decided to look for it…I found it near…the tree I took you to. Take it." He then handed the bracelet to me. It wasn't anything much, it was a bracelet that looked like it was made of tree roots or something along the lines of that.

"You'll be with me...?"

"Always…and forever. Dawn…lastly, never be afraid…of what's to come. It's…a long road ahead…but I know that you'll do fine…never…show…fear." Just after he said that, the heart monitor went flat. I sat there in shock after what had just happened. My mother came rushing into the door to see what had happened.

"Oh no…Richard!" she screamed. She ran to the other side of the bed and began to cry even harder. I walked out because I couldn't see him anymore. The pain and the shock of what had happened was too much for me to handle.

7:00 P.M.

The police officers had offered to drive us home (to which we obliged). We had begun making preparations for the funeral while we were in the car. The hospital said that they were going to give him over in a day or so. When we arrived back to the house, I couldn't take it anymore, hearing about death and funerals. I ran straight to the woods behind the house.

"Ms. Bouchard!" yelled one of the police officers.

"Don't. She needs time alone. Thank you for driving us back." my mother said to them.

I continued to run deeper and deeper into the woods. Nothing mattered at this point, my clothes were getting torn a little bit by branches, my feet started to bleed from not wearing any shoes when I left and cutting them on rocks. This pain was nothing to the pain that I felt after what had happened. I found a tree next to a creek and I stopped there. I broke into a heavy sob after I stopped.

"Father…why did you have to leave…" I said to myself. The rest of that night, I spent my time at that tree, crying.

(Now)

"Father…why did this have to happen? I don't want to leave. I have so much more people to help…I actually have friends…and a boyfriend…" I said as I cried to myself under the oak tree. I reached into my pocket and grabbed out something. It was that bracelet that I had lost and my father gave to me before he died.

"If I must move…then there is…something that I will do with this…later…" I said. I began to get tired and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep on the ground, with that bracelet in my hand.

November 2nd, 2012  
My House  
8:12 A.M.

I began to wake up only to realize that I was in my room. That was the first thing that I didn't expect, but the other thing I didn't expect was that Zoey and Mike were in my room. I then sat up on my bed and began to wonder why they were in my room.

"Zoey…Mike? What're you doing in my room?" I asked them.

"Well…after Halloween…Mike told me about what was going on. I wanted to check on you after that. When Mike and I came over, your mother had told us that you ran off into the woods, and that she was getting worried sick." said Zoey.

"We ran into the woods trying to look for you. It was really easy for Manitoba to find you, and before we knew it, we found you. You were sleeping on the ground with a bracelet in your hand. We put it back into your pocket and carried you home. Your mother is very relieved that you weren't attacked by animals or something." said Mike.

"Thank you…do we not have school today?"

"Your mother called in for you, saying that you were sick. Our parents did the same after what we told them. We're gonna be with you for the whole day if that's alright. We were worried sick about you, Dawn!" said Zoey.

"It is alright…"

"Dawn, can I ask, what were you doing rushing into the woods like that? Did something happen?" asked Mike.

"Nothing happened, Mike, you two don't have to worry about it." They gave me a worried look but then shrugged it off.

"Do you mind if I…have a moment with my mother?"

"Of course, we'll go get her." said Zoey. Zoey and Mike then left the room, shortly to return with my mother.

"Dawn…if this is about the move that's going to happen, I just want to say that…" she said. I interrupted her before she could finish.

"No mother…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that when I got home…I just…I don't want to be alone again…just like when…father died." I told her.

"I know you don't…" She then got up to sit on my bed with me. "But this move…it'll help both of us in the long run. I'll be able to send you to whatever college you want to go to with the money I can make from this…"

"I know…, thank you for telling Zoey and Mike where I was."

"It was nothing, now if you want to spend some time with them today, I'll allow it. I already called the school and said that you weren't going to be in school today. Spend some time with them." She then got up and left my room. After she left, I reached into my pocket and grabbed the bracelet. I looked at it for some time, but then quickly put it back. I didn't want to think about all this anymore at the moment.

"Father…help me get through this." I said to myself. I then got up and left my room to go with Zoey and Mike.

**AN: So what did you guys think of this? I hope that you guys liked this. I'm gonna keep this short, I'll probably update this a lot more frequently than I will TDR because these chapters are relatively short. I hope that you all enjoyed this!**

**Defan777**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This is Chapter 13 of No Fear. I just want to say thank you again for all of your continued support of this story. I must admit, I didn't think it do so well, but it's been doing great since I started this a few months ago. Thank you all for being so awesome! This story is getting pretty interesting now with Dawn finding out all this about moving. Don't worry, I still have a good idea of where I want this story to end. It still has a good 15 chapters I'd say (15-20 depends on what I want to do). I hope that you all stay for the ending of this story. Lastly, I do not own Total Drama or anything associated with it in its entirety. **

Chapter 13: A Day with Mike and Zoey

November 2nd, 2012  
My House  
8:30 A.M.

"Mike, Zoey, I'm ready." I told them.

"Alright! Let's get going. Where do you want to go first?" asked Zoey.

"I was thinking, maybe we could find a national park somewhere around here? I mean, if that's ok with both of you."

"That sounds great. Some peace and quiet sounds good." said Mike. Zoey and Mike then began to walk out of the house to Mike's car. As I was about to leave, my mother grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Dawn, please…try to have fun. Don't worry, even though we have to move, we still got several months before we have to leave. Enjoy the time you have now." my mother said to me. I nodded my head. I still didn't want to speak with my mother much, but I know that she cares about me nonetheless. I left the house and took the backseat in Mike's car.

"Mike, when did you learn to drive?" I asked.

"Oh, I got my license a few days ago. So I've been driving Zoey around a lot lately. I like it, but sometimes when I'm in traffic, Chester pops out and sometimes says stuff like, "Dang kids and their new found contraptions. Back in my day, we only had our feet to get somewhere." said Mike. I giggled a little bit after hearing him say that.

"Dawn, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened? I mean, I really was hoping that you'd tell us what was going on. It scared both of us when we found you sleeping in the woods." said Zoey as Mike was pulling out of the driveway. I was quiet. I didn't know what to say to her. If I said for her not to worry about it, she would know that I was lying and she'd worry more. If I tell her the truth, her and Mike will freak out about it. I let out a heavy sigh.

"You wish to know what made me so upset that I ran into the woods that night?" I asked them. They both nodded their heads.

"Well, if I tell you, you mustn't tell anyone about it, especially Joe. I will tell the others when I'm ready. You two helped me, so I am obliged to answer you truthfully, but you must promise me that you will not tell anyone." I told them.

"We promise, Dawn." said Mike.

"I found out that my mother has accepted a better paying job in Ontario, back where I used to live. Which means that I must move again. She said that the people at her new job will allow me to finish the school year here, but otherwise, I will be moving." I said to them. Mike immediately stopped the car after hearing that. Mike could only look at Zoey who looked like she was about to cry.

"Dawn, are you being serious?" asked Zoey.

"Unfortunately, yes, I am being serious about this." I told her. Mike then started up the car and began driving again.

"Geez, Dawn, I wish I had known. But then again, you only found out a few days ago. This is a real bummer. I can understand fully why you decided to run into the woods." said Mike.

"The only good thing that I can get out of all this, is that I can at least finish the school year before I leave. Which gives me plenty of time to do what I need to at this school."

"And that would be?" asked Zoey with a curious glance.

"To help everybody in this school, or at least most of the people. But the people I want to help the most, are the bullies, Lightning, Jo, and Scott." Mike and Zoey gasped after hearing that.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Dawn, don't you think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself thinking you can help them? Anybody else, yes, but those three assholes, no." said Mike.

"Dawn, I don't know if that's a realistic goal. I mean helping people is one thing, but helping those three? That's easier said than done you know?" said Zoey.

"I thought that you two were my friends, and that friends aren't supposed to bring other friends down?" I said to them. I started to look down to the car.

"No! You're right, Dawn. We're just being bad friends. We can fix that though! Mike, we have to be supportive of Dawn in this time."

"Yeah, you're right Zoey, don't worry, we'll be behind you in everything you do, Dawn. Even if it's something ridiculous." said Mike. Zoey then smacked him on the arm when he said that.

"Of course, I didn't mean that your idea was ridiculous at all." We all laughed a little after Mike had said that. I wonder how they would've reacted if I had just lied to them and told them that nothing was happening. They probably wouldn't have believed me anyway, it was better this way.

9:15 A.M.

We arrived outside a national park in about 45 minutes after we left from the house. It seemed really nice. I could see all the trees, the animals, everything I loved about nature was in places like this. We all got out of the care and the park ranger who was standing outside gave us a curious look.

"Shouldn't you kids be in school?" he asked.

"Mister, our friend here is going to move in the nearby future, we want to spend some time with her. Our parents have already called into our schools to allow it." said Zoey.

"Oh, when in that case, enjoy the Wawanakwa National Park!" he said happily and went on his way after that. Mike, Zoey, and I then all began to walk into it.

"Wow, I've never been in a National Park before. What's in these places?" asked Mike.

"Well, normally they are in forested areas, and usually have something attractive about it. Those things could vary from waterfalls, scenic trails, mountain overlooks, really anything that Mother Earth has given us already." I told him. We started making our way towards one of the trails that would lead to a scenic overlook. Shortly after 30 minutes of walking,

"Geez, Dawn, how much farther is this?" asked Mike.

"I don't think it's much farther, maybe another five minutes or so." I said to him.

"Really? Wow, these people are really making us work to see this." said Zoey. A gasp of air came from Mike, who then became Svetlana.

"Svetlana is here! I shall race you both to the top and see the overlook before either of you!" Svetlana then began to do backflips to the overlook.

"Mike never ceases to amaze me. And that's why I love him." said Zoey.

"He is quite amazing, I will admit. Those personalities are very interesting. I have yet to see Vito though." I said.

"Mike, come here!" said Zoey. Svetlana then started to come back.

"Mike, could I have your shirt?" asked Zoey. Mike then took off his shirt. He took another gasp of air and became Vito.

"Yo, this ain't my cousin Vinnie's. Where am I?" said Vito. Vito had a thick Jersey accent from what I could tell.

"You're in the woods." I said to him.

"The woods? Nature is so boring. I wanna check out some of the danceclubs! Party!" said Vito. Zoey put Mike's shirt back on and with another gasp of air, he became Mike again.

"What just happened?" asked Mike.

"You became Svetlana, and then I wanted to see what Vito was like. Vito is very rude." I said to him.

"I agree, I never really like Vito much." said Zoey. Mike gave a nervous laugh and then we continued on going to the scenic overlook.

When we arrived, we had realized that the 35 minute walk to see it, was worth every minute. The scenic overlook was on top of a cliff overlooking the forest and a waterfall in the distance. I could see the stream that flowed from the waterfall, and some of the wildlife there.

"Wow, so this is a scenic overlook? It's beautiful." said Zoey in amazement.

"Yeah, but certainly not as beautiful as you are, Zoey." said Mike.

"Aww, Mike." said Zoey. They then embraced each other, to which I couldn't help but smile. If there were two people that deserved to be happy, it was these two. An only child and a kid with five different personalities. I decided to take a picture of it with my phone and send it to them.

"Aww, that's a beautiful picture you took. Mike, we're gonna have to print this out and hang it up somewhere." said Zoey.

"Yeah, I agree." said Mike. I gave a sigh after he said that.

"Oh, Dawn, we need to take a picture together. The three of us!"

"Oh no, I don't take many pictures."

"Oh don't be silly. Pictures are great, Dawn!" said Mike. Mike then grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over next to Zoey.

"Say cheese!" said Mike as he was about to take the picture on his phone. We all said it, and he took the photo. I have to say, it came out rather nicely. After that, we decided to start heading back to the car and find more things to do. We spent the rest of the day eating out , going to a movie, and talking walks in the park.

7:00 P.M.

Mike had driven me home. Before I could get out of the car,

"Dawn, I just want you to know that, Mike and I, we really are thankful that you're our friend. You've helped us both out with so many problems." said Zoey.

"I know we haven't always been there for you. We really are sorry for that. We promise that, for as long as you're here, and even after you move, that whenever you need us, we'll be there for you. We both consider you one of our closest friends." said Mike. I was very thankful to hear that from them. I reached in and gave them both hugs. As I did, I could feel tears coming down from my eyes. Zoey was starting to cry as well as we hugged.

"Thank you both. You two have been a blessing upon me." I told them.

"We'll make these next several months for you, some of the best months you've ever had, Dawn! You can count on it!" said Zoey. I smiled at both of them and got out of the car. They waved at me as they both began to drive off. As I opened the door, my mother was waiting for me again.

"Mother, may I ask why you are waiting for me?"

"Well, Dawn, I wanted to ask how your day with Mike and Zoey went." she said.

"Oh, it went wonderfully. I really enjoyed it very much. We went to a scenic overlook, took a picture together there, went to see a movie, we ate out, and took a couple walks at the local park. It was a really nice time." I said to her.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I noticed that you didn't take your phone with you. I went up to your room and when I went in there, your phone was going off. It was a number that you don't have on your phone. They sent a text message after that, addressed to you." My mother then walked over to me and handed me my phone.

"Don't stay up too late." My mother then hugged me and went straight to her room. I started looking through my text messages and looked to see that I had indeed received a text from someone I didn't know. The text looked important though because it was a lot longer than I had suspected. It read,

"Hello. I hope that this is Dawn Bouchard. My name is Dakota Milton. I'm in your Canadian History class. I've been hearing some rumors about you going around helping people. I heard that you helped the twins with their problems, and also helped Tyler with his. I'm asking for your help. You should know that this is not an easy thing for me to do because of my reputation at the school and the reputation I have as a Milton. I would really appreciate it if you responded back to this either in a text or a call. Thank you for reading and considering this."

"Dakota…that name did sound familiar." I said to myself. I then started to remember the people in my Canadian History class. I started to remember who she was. She was the blonde girl who wore all pink and her father was supposedly incredibly rich and powerful. I wondered what she needed my help with. I decided to add her to my contacts list and called her.

"Hello?" said a voice on the phone.

"Hello, is this Dakota? This is Dawn Bouchard." I said to her.

"Oh hi! Thank you so much for responding to my text!" said Dakota.

"It was nothing. Now, I must ask, how was it that you were able to acquire my number?"

"I asked Sammy. She said that she had it, and she told me what it was." I remembered that after I had helped the twins with their problem, I had given my number to both of them.

"Alright, now may I ask what your situation is?"

"Well, I can tell you at school tomorrow. How about before first period starts? It's kind of…personal for me. And I'm kind of….ashamed to talk about it."

"Of course. Meet me outside of Mrs. Jennie's class before first period. We can talk then. I can also stay after school if you wish."

"Oh that would be wonderful. Thank you so much for this! I really do appreciate it!" She then hung up before I could tell her that she was welcome.

"I wonder what she meant by what she told me." I said to myself. I shrugged it off a little bit and began to head for bed.

**AN: How was this chapter? I apologize if this was boring to anybody. I really do enjoy this story very much. I don't know how much more I will do of this (probably around 15-20 chapters), but I just want to thank everybody who's been staying with this. You guys are awesome! Lastly, I want to thank Hugh Takinamee for the Dakota and Sam idea. I was drawi ng blanks and he suggested it. Enjoy!**

**Defan777**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This is Chapter 14 of No Fear. I'm glad that you guys are happy with me updating this frequently. I enjoy writing this story and I know I'll certainly be upset when this ends. I personally want to thank everybody who's ever read this story and I must say, reaching 3,000 views on this story feels great! I also personally want to thank Applause2014 and Hugh Takinamee for being such devoted fans of this story and reviewing so frequently. I also want to thank Menmamauo32 for allowing me to use his OC as Dawn's boyfriend. And thank you to everybody who's read this! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Love for the Loveless

November 3rd, 2012  
School  
7:15 A.M.

I started to walk down the hall to my first period, hoping that Dakota had remembered what she said she would do today. As I rounded the corner, I could see that someone was standing outside of the room, looking very out of place as she was doing so. She was wearing all pink and wearing sunglasses indoors, which I thought was rather strange. As I started approaching her, I noticed that her aura suggested that she seemed sad, even though she didn't look like she was showing any sadness at all.

"Hello, Dakota, I'm Dawn." I said to her as I approached her.

"Oh hi, Dawn! I must say, you're a bit shorter than I imagined you to be. I'm really sorry about hanging up. I was just really excited to finally get some help with my…problem." she said to me. We both sat down outside of the classroom.

"Dakota, I was reading your aura and…" She interrupted me before I could finish.

"Whoa, did you say you were reading my aura? That's a bit strange. I've never met anyone who said they could do that." I noticed that she was a little rude, even if she didn't intend to be.

"I must say that that was rather rude of you to say. Aura readings are what I do frequently, as it helps me figure out how I would be able to help someone."

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I don't intend to be mean or sound like it, it's just that…I have a tendency to be sometimes." I raised one of my eyebrows when she said.

"Alright, maybe a lot." She then looked to her other side as I could tell that she was embarrassed as she said that.

"As I was saying, reading your aura, I feel like that you are generally depressed a lot, even though you don't show that you are. And because of this, you tend to focus your frustration towards anyone who crosses your path, even if they haven't done anything to you."

"Wow, you got all that from my aura? Well…I just want to say that…I am a bit sad at times. I mean, I'm guessing that my aura also reads why I'm sad?"

"Yes, your aura is very blue, which suggests that you must be desiring love from someone in the shape of a boyfriend. Or even a friend at that." Dakota gave a long sigh after I said that.

"My therapist tells me that I should open up to people more. I happen to hang out with the popular kids, and those people are only obsessed with causing drama. I'm not gonna lie and say that I didn't play a hand in a lot of that. I've made a lot of enemies here. But the other day, I met someone who was actually nice to me. His name…was Sam."

"Then why, may I ask, are you not hanging out with this Sam. If he's treated you with some form of respect, then that should be a good basis to start a friendship."

"Well…Sam isn't exactly the most popular kid in this school. Have you heard that he's in the video game club at this school?"

"No, I wasn't even aware that we had one of those at our school."

"Exactly! Sam and I started talking after school one day. We got to know each other a little bit, and we found out that we actually have a lot in common. We both are obsessed with technology, him with his games and me with my phone. Our parents don't really pay attention to us much. He actually asks me for advice. No one ever asks me for advice. He's not the most attractive guy I've ever seen, but he's someone that I wouldn't care if he was the most unattractive person in the world, I'd date him."

"But you worry that if you start dating him that your popularity will fall in school?"

"Yes…it's very pathetic, I know." Dakota continued to look sad. I decided to give her a hug.

"You need a hug. You are a very troubled soul. I will help you with your problem. If you don't mind, I wish to talk with Sam about all this."

"Oh, by all means. But just him. I would rather not have the whole school find out I have a crush on someone in the video game club. And, Dawn, thank you. I really appreciate that you're taking the time to help me with this."

"It is no problem. I enjoy helping people."

"Oh! Before I forget, the video game club meets in the Canadian History room after school. Funny how almost no one notices it. But then again, no one wants to hang around that room more than they have to." Dakota and I laughed a little after that and she was on her way. As Dakota was walking away, I could see Joe, Mike, and Zoey walking to me.

"Dawn, I didn't know you were friends with Dakota." said Joe relatively surprised.

"Dawn, you need to watch out for her. That girl has a nasty reputation here, and she would not be afraid to ruin yours." said Zoey.

"I'd bet she'd sell her own soul just to get attention." said Mike. I was relatively angered after hearing them say that.

"Please do not take poorly about Dakota. She gets enough insults from other people. I am helping Dakota with something of the utmost importance to her. Please, take back those comments. She is actually a very nice girl." I walked off into my classroom slightly angered by their comments.

After School  
Outside Canadian History  
3:40 P.M.

I could hear something coming from the room. I opened it to see that the room had been changed into a domain for those who enjoy playing games.

"Dawn?" Mr. Ken asked me.

"Yes, I am here to speak with one of the guys in this club." I said to him. The guys who were in the room turned around to see me. It was weird seeing only guys looking at me. It made me rather uncomfortable.

"Umm? Who is it that you wish to speak to?" my teacher asked.

"I want to speak with Sam." The guys in the room gasped after hearing that. Sam then got up.

"Hey, Harold, you mind finishing this level for me?" Sam was a bit heavy, but certainly not overweight. He had some small facial hair, wore glasses, and had auburn hair. I took him outside and we sat down outside of the classroom.

"So what does a girl want with me? There's only one girl who even speaks to me." said Sam.

"I know. I spoke with Dakota." He then jumped a little after that.

"You…spoke with Dakota? What did she say?" he asked now very curious to what I know.

"Well, Dakota seems to really care about you a lot. As your aura reads, you're not used to this, or really anyone really having feelings towards you. You focus all of your attention on video games because your family doesn't seem to be very interested in the games you play. I can tell that you also care about Dakota a lot." I said to him.

"Well yeah, I mean, when we talked after school that one day, and hearing all the things we had in common with each other, I was actually able to have a conversation with a girl. Hearing from someone that she actually wants to go out with me is awesome!"

"There's a problem with that though. She seems worried about her popularity. If she wasn't so focused on it, she'd go out with you in a heartbeat." Sam's smile turned into a frown very quickly.

"Oh, really? Geez, that's a bummer to hear. I kind guessed that it was a bit too much to hope for. Believe it or not, I've had a crush on Dakota for a long time, and I've wanted to ask her out so many times, but I was afraid of getting rejected. I mean, I'm not exactly the strongest, most attractive guy at this school." Sam got up and gave a sigh.

"Thanks for telling me this." Sam then walked into the classroom again. I gave a sigh after seeing that.

"This is becoming rather difficult." I picked up my phone and started to call Dakota.

"Hello, Dawn?" asked Dakota.

"Yes, I just spoke with Sam." I told her. She started to get excited upon hearing that.

"You did!? Really!? What did he say?"

"Dakota, he really cares about you. He has for a very long time. He's wanted to ask you out so many times, and yet he worried about rejection each time. Dakota, I told him about you being focused on your popularity and he was not very happy upon hearing that. Hearing that hurt his self-esteem a little bit, because it made it sound like you only want a strong, attractive guy." I could hear that Dakota started to break into a sob.

"This is all my fault…I shouldn't have said that. I hate being popular. It made me into who I am today. I have to make this right."

"May I make a suggestion? I would just tell him in person that you care about him."

"I could…but I have a better idea. Thank you for telling me this." Dakota then hung up. I let out another sigh. I began to call Joe and asked him for a ride home. He obliged and I spent the next few minutes waiting for him to get off of work. As I got into his car,

"Dawn, I wanted to apologize about what I said about Dakota. I know that Zoey and Mike are also sorry for the things they said. We don't know Dakota like you do, so we don't really have a right to say things like that." I sensed Joe's aura to be a bit red.

"Joe, are you angry about something?" Joe let out a sigh after I said that.

"It's Lightning. You remember how I said that I work at the Foot Locker half the time? Well Lightning decided that he wanted to try on every pair of shoes I could get my hands on, just to not buy anything and me look like a fool. I nearly punched him for him saying that. I remembered that I needed the money though, so that kept me from beating the living daylights out of him. Man, I really hate that guy." As he finished saying this, I started to think about him. Also Jo and Scott came to my mind. They are people I need to help before I move.

"I'm glad you didn't do that, Joe. Do not go down to his level. But maybe, something in his past made him who he is today." Joe nearly stopped the car after hearing that.

"You aren't gonna start taking up for Lightning are you? Dakota is one thing, but Lightning is a completely different thing."

"No, I have no intentions of doing such. I'm just curious about what made him the way he is." We were silent for the rest of the ride. I kissed him goodbye and he drove off. As I went straight to my room when I got into my house, I started to think about what Dakota meant when she said she knew what to do.

November 17th, 2012  
School  
1:30 P.M.

It had been two weeks since I talked to Sam and Dakota. I wondered about what Dakota had done, if she had done anything at all. As I started to make my way to Canadian History, I heard the intercom say that there is an assembly for the last football game of the season. I sighed and started making my way to the gym. I saw Sam really close by and I decided to walk with him.

"Sam, has Dakota spoken to you at all since we last spoke?"

"No, she hasn't. Why?" asked Sam. I didn't say anything after that. I asked if I could walk with him, to which he said yes. We took some seats in our class (we were juniors) and waited for the assembly to start. Mike, Zoey, Cameron, B, Gwen, Ella, and Joe all decided to sit with us.

"Oh, hey B! I didn't know you were friends with Dawn. But then again, you never speak much ever. I've only heard you speak once during Video Game Club." said Sam. We all nearly gasped at hearing that.

"B actually speaks?" asked Cameron.

"He did once. But that was because he was angry at one of us for cheating." We all laughed at hearing that, even B did. We noticed that the lights dimmed a little so we knew that the assembly was starting soon.

2:10 P.M.

We sat through 40 minutes of Principal McLean go through the names of the football players. This was the first time I had actually seen him, and he looked nothing like I expected him to look. I started reading his aura, and I nearly jumped out of my seat after doing so.

"Dawn, you alright?" asked Cameron.

"Principal McLean, he has an exceptionally dark aura around him." I said to him.

"Not surprising, he has to be the worst principal ever. This guy would probably sell his own family just to become famous." said Joe. As I noticed when he finished, I saw Dakota go up to the stand to speak.

"Hey Wawanakwa High School! Are you as pumped as I am for this last game?" she yelled out to the crowd. The crowd cheered. I could see that Dakota was sighing a little bit. I felt like I knew what she was going to do next. I looked next to me and saw that Sam looked a bit depressed.

"Look, I could sit here and talk about the football team all day. But I'm not here to do that. I'm up here, because I want to say this…I, Dakota Milton…am in love…with Sam Brenton." As she said this, the crowd gasped. The football players looked like there were going to throw up. Sam then looked up after realizing what Dakota had just said.

"Yes, laugh at me all you want. You know what…I really don't care. Popularity is overrated. I would give that up in a heartbeat to be with someone who actually cares about me than be popular for one more day. Sam, you have to be the nicest, sweetest, funniest guy I've ever met. That day after school will always stand out as the day that I met you. Sam, I care about you, and I'm sorry for acting the way that I did earlier. I…I want to be your girlfriend, Sam. I'm not just saying that. I mean it." Dakota then ran off the stage and started running towards Sam. Sam then got up and started to run to Dakota. They then embraced each other and shared a kiss in the middle of the gym. Most of the crowd cheered seeing this, except the football players, the popular kids, and Principal McLean. They started making their way back to me.

"Dawn, thank you…really, thank you so much for showing me that the guy I care about is more important than popularity will ever be." said Dakota.

"Yeah, Dawn, thanks, you're more awesome than the new GameGuy coming out!" said Sam.

"You two are most certainly welcome." I said to them. They then sat down, and when I turned around, everyone looked at me with an open mouth. They now realized that that was what I was helping Dakota with. I smiled seeing them. It showed that even the people who don't think that they could ever love one another truly, end up doing so.

**AN: How was this chapter? This was one of the longer chapters I've written in a while. I really like the Dakota and Sam relationship a lot, so that's why this chapter is a bit longer. Thank you to all who continue reading this. Lastly, I want to say that I do not own Total Drama in any way, shape, or form. Enjoy!**

**Defan777**


End file.
